on the same side
by Jtoasn
Summary: Based after the movie, Edward and Alphonse are living a normal life. When Alphonse finds a time turner, both brothers are plummeted into the future, where they not only have to adapt to the new style, but also maybe new love. Beta reader Anime0Angel
1. Prologue

**Forwards **

All materials recognized on this Site from the Full Metal Alchemist series and Movie are protected by copyrights, trademarks, and other intellectual property rights which are owned and controlled by FUNimation Productions, Ltd. and its affiliates (collectively, "FUNimation") or by other parties that have licensed their material to FUNimation. Materials on and related sites are solely for your personal, non-commercial use. Without the express written consent of FUNimation or other rights holder(s) listed below, these materials may not be copied, reproduced, republished, uploaded, posted, transmitted, or distributed in any way, including by e-mail or other electronic means. Without the prior written consent of the owner, modification of the materials, use of the materials on any other web site or networked computer environment, or use of the materials for any purpose other than personal, non-commercial use is a violation of the copyrights, trademarks, and other proprietary rights, and is prohibited. The holders of the copyrighted and/or trademarked material appearing on this site are as follows:

© HIROMU ARAKAWA/SQUARE ENIX, MBS, ANX, BONES, dentsu 2004

© 2004 FUNimation Productions, Ltd. All Rights Reserved.

Z Store - (c) 2004 The FUNimation Store. All Rights Reserved.

_(You won't see this disclaimer mentioned again)_

The Time turner in chapter 1 is from the book Harry Potter, by JK Rowling, the summary on chapter 3 is from TV [dot] com.

Summary:

Based after the movie, Edward and Alphonse are living a normal life. When Alphonse finds a time turner, both brothers are plummeted into the future, where they not only have to adapt to the new style, but also [maybe] new love. This is a directors cut of the story If I Fall, re-written with extended and deleted scenes, and an alternate (to the non existent) ending of the last one. From the same writer, just under a new alias (Jtoasn) we bring you to our feature presentation.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

The Flame Alchemist groaned as another pile of papers was unceremoniously mounted on his desk, he'd never get through all of this, not after firing his secretary for incompetence.

This was a shame, as he had so many other things to do as well as go through these files. Like an 'I'm sorry' date with an ex-secretary? But there was one thing that was bothering him as of late.

The Elric brothers.

It had been a full year, and yes, even more time since Edward had left. He knew that they must be alive, somewhere. He was after all right when he said that Edward wasn't dead, and he came back.

But the alchemist could sense something in the air, that he wasn't quiet comfortable with.

It was a foreboding feeling that was similar to the calm before the storm. He was sure that it meant something bad was about to happen and that unfolding events would lead up to the brother's reappearance.

Mustang was unnerved by this.

BRIIIIING!!

"Mustang"

"Major General! We have a serious situation!"

"What is it Havoc?" Mustang said, bored. It seemed that everything was a serious situation to Havoc.

"Remember what happened the last time that the Gate was opened and all those armors came out?"

"It happened again?" Mustang asked, his fear slowly becoming reality.

"It's happening right now!"

"Get all forces on standby, and evacuate all civilians from the area, fire if they get too close, we do not want a repeat of last time"

"Yes sir!"

He put down the receiver and looked disdainfully at the paperwork, deciding to call someone to come and be his new secretary, someone he wouldn't be attracted to and that could work quickly.

"Major General Sir!" Mustang looked up as Riza Hawkeye saluted him.

"What happened?"

"The Gate was opened again, in Resembool"

"Not another one?"

"Sir…?"

"Havoc reported one being opened in Lior a few moments ago" Mustang said, he looked out the window, trying to avoid the thought that the Elrics would come back.

"Sir, do you think that what happened last year…is repeating?" she had hesitancy in her voice, for good reason, the only reason they succeeded last time was BECAUSE of the two brothers, now they have no form of defence from it.

He did not answer her, "Send reinforcements to Resembool, unlike Lior they don't have any military stations there, keep all military personnel on stand-by in case others open"

She nodded, "Yes, sir"

Mustang looked out the window, "Damn it"


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"It just looks different!"

"It looks like an hourglass… with a chain attached onto it, just throw it out"

Edward and Alphonse Elric were both sitting at their table; Alphonse had bought a curious item from a drifter earlier that day. Edward was unhappy to see its appearance and the disappearance of a couple of money notes used for food.

"What do you think it does?"

"I dunno… maybe it's a device that can take us into the future and into the past!" Edward replied sarcastically and grumpily as he ate dinner. He was actually very close, as the item in question, was in fact a time turner.

"What do you think this chain does?"

"Makes it look pretty… I don't know Al! Are you going to eat that?"

Alphonse pushed the plate towards his older brother, and watched him as he ate the plate with gusto. "You shouldn't eat too much, too quickly; remember when we were looking for the thief, Psiren?"

Edward chose to ignore that particular question; he had never told his younger brother what in fact happened when he came face to face with the thief the first time, and would like to keep it that way.

Alphonse did not take notice the sudden silence of his brother, and instead was examining the inside of the container, well the hourglass; "It looks like gold doesn't it Ed?"

"Ed!" he yelled after no response.

"What?" Ed answered irritated.

Alphonse sighed, "Don't worry"

Edward and Alphonse were silent for a while; the only sounds heard inside of their small flat was the sound of the rain outside, splattering on the windows and metal roof, and of Edward's eating.

Alphonse was twirling the golden chain around in his hands absentmindedly; he was contemplating on turning the hourglass around. He wondered what would happen if he did.

So he turned it.

"Brother!"

Edward looked up when his brother spoke, and saw the hourglass begin to spin quickly. In a split second reaction Edward reached out to take the chain off his brother's hand, but the chain became entangled in the metal of his arm. They both then realized that they were fucked.

The floor was coming up towards them quickly, they would have braced for impact if they hadn't already landed.

The brothers groaned as they sat up and asked each other if they were alright. An irritated Edward spun around looking for the little gizmo that knocked them down before seeing it in front of them diminished into a thousand shattered pieces of glass on the floor.

"I think the metal in your armor had a bad reaction to it" Alphonse said in a tone of voice that suggested that it was Edwards's fault they were there.

"Who was the one turning the hourglass? We had no idea what it would do, _that__'__s_ what got us into this mess. Not my armour" he said, but one look from Alphonse said that he was sorry, Edward sighed, "I'm sorry, it's just every time something like this happens, something goes wrong"

It was then, that it started to rain.

They both ran towards some shelter, hoping that no one was around, but secretly wishing that they would wake up from this dream soon enough.

"Where are we?" Alphonse asked, looking around at the alien looking houses and completely paved areas of the street.

"Not 'where' but when?" Edward said, he looked at his brothers confused face "Al I think we might be in the future"

"Future?" Alphonse exclaimed, thinking it was some cruel joke "How do you figure that?"

Edward pointed towards a pile of newspapers all tied together with a thin piece of string.

_**July 4th, 2009**_

"2009! I didn't even know that we could get up to two thousand"

The panic had begun to creep into them. Suddenly the two boys jumped as some bins toppled over, rolling down into an unknown section from where they were hiding.

"Whoa... whoa" a voice said, Alphonse peered around the corner to see a girl avoiding the bin, "Ed! Come look"

But by the time Edward looked over, the girl had already walked into a nearby shop.

[Auto-Repair]

In the window of the shop, they were able to see many tools that would make Winry scream with delight. From car wheels, rims, toolboxes and other items in which they were not familiar with.

"Alphonse, where are you going?" Edward asked as his younger brother walked away from him. "Al, this isn't funny, we're in trouble here"

"I know that. We need help; I'm going to go ask this person for help. We don't know what we're going to do or where we are"

"Well we aren't sure that this a safe place either"

"Well we can ask her can't we, just make it that we need something for our vehicle!"

Edward looked at Alphonse, and crossed his arms; he wasn't going to back down "No"


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Whoa... whoa" she exclaimed as she put her foot out to stop a bin from tripping her, as she managed that, she sighed and continued towards the shop.

It wasn't an enjoyable day for her so far, it was supposedly her morning off work, but her boss had decided to sleep in and gave her a call to open the shop. After much protest, she had decided to just come in anyway, the 'almost being tripped by a bin' incident seemed to be trying to tell her something.

What it was? She did not know yet.

She walked into the back room, to leave her bag there, and noticed the amount of dishes that her boss had left for her to wash. She mentally glared at him, and sighed, resolute to do it later.

The girl was 18 years of age; she went by the name Esmeralda (or Ezzy for those who knew her best). She was half English, half Hispanic, so her dark skin and green eyes were adored by many, but she did not care about it much.

Diiing!

Esmeralda looked over back to the store, she could not remember if she had closed the door, and so was wary on who would enter at this early of an hour. She took a gun that they have in the store in case of robberies, and cautiously peered into the store.

There was only one person there, a teenage boy, around the age of 14. She mainly noticed that he was dressed in strange attire, which was one reason why she did not think he was a threat to her.

"Excuse me, can I help you?"

He looked up and stared at her for a moment, gaping slightly, before the door opened to let a tall blond haired teen. Her heart began to race, as she saw him and her grip tightened on the gun.

"Al, what did I say about –?"

But as soon as he caught sight of the girl, he began to gape too. She noticed, at that point, that no robbers would act so strangely with the intent of robbing them, not to mention the fact that they looked like they came from an early 1900's stage reenactment. So she loosened her grip, and wondered why they were there.

They were still staring.

"Do I have something on my face?"

This snapped the boys out of their stupor, and Alphonse spoke first. "Sorry, um... we are looking for something to fix something"

She looked up at Alphonse and raised an eyebrow.

"Can you be more specific?"

Alphonse looked at Edward, who had become silent, and looked like he would be of no help with the 'you got us into this mess' look on his face.

"Our vehicle, broke down outside, and we need to fix it"

She waited for more, "You need a jump?"

"Err…"

"Is it a flat tire?"

"No…"

"Battery's dead?"

"Not really…"

"You're not really here for an auto-repair are you?"

"Err…of course we are!" Alphonse said, Edward hit him, and raised an eyebrow as if trying to convey the message, 'stop lying' Alphonse shrugged, 'What else am I supposed to do?'

But she spoke, before they could finish their silent argument "Excuse me, sorry to interrupt. But you're both like 18 and 13, you look like you just came out of the 1920's and you're talking to me about VEHICLES, no one says that anymore"

They were quiet for a little while, and then Edward spoke, he sighed "Well, truthfully, we are from the 1920s, I'm Edward Elric, I'm 19 and this is my little brother Alph –"

"Let me guess, Alphonse Elric?"

"How'd you..."

She looked down and read aloud from a magazine that was left on the counter.

_Edward and Alphonse Elric are two brothers gifted with the ability of alchemy, the science of taking one thing and changing it into another. However, alchemy works on the theory of Equivalent Exchange -- for something to be created, something else of equal value must be sacrificed. When their mother dies, Edward decides to do the unthinkable -- bringing her back to life by performing Human Alchemy. However, both Edward and Alphonse know that by doing so they will be breaking one of Alchemy's biggest taboos._

_Believing they have nothing more to lose, Ed and Al go ahead with their plan and make their attempt. Unfortunately, something goes horribly wrong and in the process Ed loses his leg while Al loses his body. Ed manages to save Al by attaching his spirit to a suit of armor, but at the cost of his arm._

_Now determined to correct what they have done and get their bodies back, the brothers decide to become State Alchemists to gain access to the State's enormous library on alchemy. There, they learn of the legendary Philosopher's Stone, an item that could help them get their bodies back. They soon learn, however, that they are not the only ones after the Stone as even the military has their own agenda for its use._

Sound about right?"


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

They both stared at her for a second, the thought 'we're totally fucked' running through their minds.

"The fact of the matter is... I can't believe I'm actually saying this... I _do_ believe your story. As you two are well known characters in a television series, anime and manga"

"Characters?"

She nodded, and Alphonse (followed reluctantly by an equally curious Edward) walked up to the counter to look at the magazine article, they saw their faces in cartoon.

Esmeralda looked at Edward as he read over Al's shoulder "You know, you're actually quiet tall"

Edward looked up at her, and their eyes met, there was an awkward moment as she turned away. He didn't know why but he couldn't even say thank you, he was in shock because no one had ever said that before.

"Brother, this is weird, what are we supposed to do?" Alphonse asked, jolting Edward out of the daze.

He just stared blankly at his younger brother, both of them clueless of what they should do in their current situation.

"Well, if you're going to stay here then you might as well get some decent clothes" Esmeralda suggested from behind the counter.

"What's wrong with our clothes?"

"We're in 2009" she said.

"Good point…"

"Well where are we supposed to get clothes from?" Edward asked her.

She rested her chin on her hand, and as if deep in thought, she then smiled, Edward couldn't help notice how her dark green eyes seemed to spark when she smiled—_ where did that come from?_

"I could help you out a bit, I mean... I would hate to know that there are two helpless guys wandering around, especially now" she said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, oh by the way, I'm Esmeralda" she said, smiling politely. "I hope you guys don't mind that we do it later, I have to open soon and my boss doesn't come in for another couple of hours. You can sit in the store room and watch some television if you'd like"

She pointed to the doorway behind her; they both entered and made themselves comfortable on the couch. After 15 minutes, when she went to check on them, she saw that they had fallen asleep.

She smiled, and looked at Edward curiously. She had seen the shows when she had worked at a comic book shop, and knew about his arm and leg, she wondered, how they would look like.

She reached out for his arm, but shook her head; it wasn't something that she should be focused on. They needed help, either getting home, or getting used to the future.

She can't make a big deal out of it.

******

It was 8 hours before her boss finally came, for the graveyard shift, and the brothers were still sleeping on the couch. She hesitated before waking them, but she did anyway.

Edward blearily opened his eyes to see Esmeralda grinning at the two brothers "No matter how exhausted you are from having time-travelled into the future, you have to wake up. Time to go get you some clothes"

"How long have we been asleep?"

"About 8 maybe 9 hours... unfortunately most clothes stores are closed, but I called someone that might help" she said, as they followed her out the door, the boss merely glanced at the three before he read another magazine.

They walked past closed stores and the brothers were grateful that they didn't see anyone around, the clothing was completely different, and they would have stood out like a sore thumb.

"So I'm just telling you that, I am not really good with the whole male shopping so when we get there, I'll let Sam know what's going on, and he'll help you with everything. Okay?"

"What exactly do you expect us to buy?" Alphonse asked.

"Anything you need, which I suspect is everything. Sam will do it" she said, they got to a store, the shutters were closed but lights were on inside, "Sam! Open up, it's me!"

She banged on the shutters and a figure approached them, "About ti- hi"

"This is Sam. Sam, this is Alphonse and Edward" she said, then added, "They're not gay"

"Oh" he said, disappointedly, "Well, come on in"

They walked in and Esmeralda took Sam aside and explained to him the situation that they were in, he was quiet understanding about the whole thing.

"Okay, so let's get started. Just three main rules, No 1: No shirts with prints on them, No. 2: No baggy clothing, get clothes that fit and No. 3: Nothing that's white, you'll just get it dirty. Ezzy will be seated here and will be our yes/no/maybe girl."

The two brothers nodded, and began their shopping with Sam. Esmeralda sat on the sofa and read a magazine, with the occasional; yes, no or maybe.

Sam sat next to her after a while, whilst the brothers picked out socks and other miscellaneous items.

"So... what do you think about him?"

"Who?" she asked distracted.

Sam put his hand over the page, which she was reading "You know the blond with the tail."

They both turned to look at the brothers, as they compared shirt sizes.

"Oh," Ezzy said blushing slightly, she never let her emotions get the better of her; sometimes "He's nice..."

Sam sighed; "I can see right through you, you know. You can't hide this from me."

"I'm not hiding anything," she said, but she blushed as he gave her a knowing look. "Go help them, I'm tired and I want to go home."

"Yeah, so I suppose that they'll be staying with us?"

"Pardon?"

"Well, they don't have anywhere else to go. We have two spare rooms... why not? Unless there's a reason to _not_ have them there."

She looked over at the two brothers, specifically the older brother, and bit her lip. "No... There's no reason."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The two brothers openly gaped at the house, oblivious to the fact that Esmeralda and Sam had already walked in, hauling the bags of clothes along with them. It was nothing like they had ever seen before.

"Um, are you guys coming in?"

The two boys snapped out of their stupor and walked into the house, admiring it, Sam grinned.

"It's nice right?"

"It's amazing, and does Esmeralda live here all by herself?" Alphonse asked. In saying this, Edward proceeded to knock over a table that held their keys; he muttered a sorry before pretending to not be interested in the conversation.

Sam grinned wider, "No, she doesn't live alone. I mean someone like her, can't possibly be here all alone."

He paused, and was focused on what Edwards's reaction would be like, if he suspected what he suspected. True enough, Edward proceeded into the living room, away from the conversation.

"What's funny?" Alphonse asked and Sam shook his head with a smile.

"You'll see."

"Alright, so I'm supposing that neither are you are vegetarians right," Esmeralda said as she came through, from the kitchen, with a phone in her hand.

"No," Alphonse said, Edward didn't say anything "Neither is my brother."

"Great, because I already ordered pizza," she said, "So I suppose, we'll show you to your ro -"

"Are you sure this is okay?" Edward said, interrupting her.

"Come on Al, help me with these bags," Sam said, steering the younger brother away.

"Sorry?" Esmeralda asked, distracted.

"Is it okay for us to stay here?"

She shrugged, "Yeah, I suppose so... we have two extra rooms and everything, so I reckon it's fine... unless, you don't want to stay here or something."

"Wh-what about...?"

"What about what?" Esmeralda asked "If you don't like the room, you can switch with Al or Sam... I'm sure he won't mind."

"Sam?"

"Yeah... he lives here too," Esmeralda said, and then she sighed sadly and waited nervously "I'd understand if you don't want to live here, I mean... we're basically strangers."

Edwards's eyes widened as he realized that Sam had fooled him, he got up from where he sat and strode over to her, and he took her hands, "I'd want nothing more than to stay here."

They both looked at each other for a couple of seconds, both struck by how suddenly close they were, and how alone they were, in that room.

"I mean... my brother and me."

Esmeralda could hear Sam coming down the stairs, and she moved away from Edward into the kitchen before he got there. She didn't see the hurt look on Edwards face as she did, he didn't hear Sam coming.

"Ed, I reckon you should go have a shower before dinner," Sam said. Edward looked in his direction and nodded, and walked out of the room.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Edward stood under the water that streamed from the tap, enjoying the sensation of the water pounding onto his body, the sound of the water also hitting his metal arm and leg.

He thanked Winry for making it rust proof.

He untied his hair and let the water flatten it to his back, whilst at the same time wondering about Esmeralda. She was different from all the girls that he had met in his life, and not only because she was from the future and he was from the past.

But then again... wasn't that the main problem?

This emotion, this feeling, he knew that it was not going to work; they were from two separate times, not to mention worlds.

He was just a lost Alchemist with his kid brother; and she was a gorgeous girl from the future. There were so many things that were stopping him from...

From what?

Edward sighed, and turned the tap off, it was useless thinking about this with no food.

***

"Do you need help with anything?"

Esmeralda jumped slightly at Alphonse, "Sorry, you surprised me; um... you can help me get plates, although I doubt we would need them."

"What do you mean?"

"Pizza, isn't something that you need cutlery for, more enjoyable without it," Sam said as he walked into the room, "So we got about 5 minutes before the show starts. Do we have drinks?"

"I think there was some in the cupboard," Esmeralda said, walking towards the pantry, but Sam shook his head.

"I already checked there isn't any. Why don't you go to the corner shop and get some before it closes," Sam suggested, "Do you need money?"

"No, I'm good." she said, before walking out the door.

"Is she alright going out at this time?"

"Ez? Yeah, she's fine; anyway, it's all fitting into place."

"What is?"

Sam smiled reassuringly and waved his hand, "You'll see... do you want a drink in the meantime?"

Alphonse shrugged, and Sam opened the fridge to get out a covered container, and poured a creamy sort of substance and handed it to him.

"What's this?"

"Just drink it."

Alphonse took a sip of the drink, he immediately skulled the rest.

"Slow down there."

"Sorry, this is really good, what's in it?" Alphonse asked.

"I dunno, you'll have to ask Ezzy, she made it."

The phone rang and Sam excused himself before leaving the room to answer it. Alphonse grinned slightly, and went to the fridge; he spotted the drink and poured himself another glass. He decided that this would taste better with cookies, so he started to open drawers to find them.

Edward came back down from the second floor a couple of seconds later.

"Where is everyone?"

"Sam's on the phone and Esmeralda is out getting drinks from the corner shop."

"What's this?" Edward asked as he looked at the drink that Alphonse had left on the counter, he sniffed it before taking a sip "Mmmm this is good."

"Hey! That was mine."

Edward shrugged before leaving the empty glass on the counter with a slightly annoyed little brother in his wake.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"So you're working tonight? Great... great... no, nothing... I swear it's not a bad thing. Alright, well I guess she'll see you soon, bye!" Sam said before putting down the phone, he smirked when he thought about the two strange brothers that he had met today, and then to Esmeralda, who clearly had some sort of emotions towards the eldest brother.

He knew what he had to do.

The phone rang again, and Sam picked it up, already knowing who it was. "Hey Ez, everything alright?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to know if there was anything you needed while I was down here."

"Hm... I'll ask," Sam said, and he walked back into the kitchen, smirking at the two brothers fighting over the last bit of milkshake, he knew that Edward didn't like milk, so it was nice to see that Esmeralda was getting to his heart through his stomach, "It's Esmeralda on the phone, do you need anything from the shops?"

They stopped bickering for a second, before they looked at Sam.

"Is she allowed to use a stores phone like that?"

"Hm? Oh, no... Mobile."

"What's a mobile?"

Sam frowned, "A... cordless, wireless, smaller, portable phone."

"Ahhh," they both said, "Can they do that now?"

"Yeah, it's actual- hello?" Sam said, as he heard Esmeralda talking loudly on the phone, to get him back "Sorry... I was explaining mobiles. I don't think we need anything though."

"Alright, then I'll just get home, I think I just saw the pizza car drive past."

"Oh, that should be our food; I'll see you soon then."

"Yep, walking out now."

"Hold on," Sam said, as he walked into the living room.

"Yeah?" came her voice, "What else?"

"You might need to bring more stuff for the banana milkshake you make."

"Why?"

"Well, they liked it a lot."

"They? I thought that he did- "

[Doorbell]

"Pizza's here get back soon."

"But –"

*****

"We saved you a few pieces, come eat before we finish it!" Sam yelled out as she walked inside, "What took you so long anyway?"

"Toni was working tonight," Esmeralda said cheerfully, at this Edward's ears seemed to get a heightened sense of sound.

"Really?"

"Yeah, just he started when I was going to leave, we talked for a bit. Here, help me put these away," she said, and Sam took the bags into the kitchen.

"Who do you think Toni is?" Edward asked his brother very casually.

Alphonse remembered the conversation he had earlier with Sam.

"_They might not know it yet, but they like each other, come on you'__re the younger brother, I__'__m her best friend!__"_

"_How can you be sure?"_

"_You'__ll see, he__'__ll keep asking about random stuff.__"_

"_Really?"_

"_Yep, come on, you got to help me with this!"_

"_Alright."_

"_Yes!" Sam replied, "Alright, I'__m going to go down and hide the drinks.__"_

"Sounds like a guy name, maybe another friend?" Alphonse suggested, and he glanced at his brother over the slice of pizza in his hands.

He looked distracted, and surprisingly wasn't eating.

Alphonse smirked, maybe Sam does know what he's talking about.

Esmeralda walked into the room with drinks and cups, she sat down next to Alphonse, and handed the two brothers drinks, "I see you guys found the clothes to fit?"

"Yes, we did."

They stayed in silence as they watched Dr. Phil. (Sam took the remote, when it started, they were previously watching a movie)

"Remind me why we are watching this."

"It's a program about anorexia, leave it alone."

Ezzy rolled her eyes, and whispered to Al (who was sitting next to her) and Ed who could hear what they were saying "He fancies Doctor Phil."

Alphonse knew she was just joking, but still spat out a large amount of Coke.

The three of them burst out laughing, and a clueless Sam sent them looks of great evil.

"So what did Toni have to say?"

"Not much just talked about Andy's party," she said, Edward made another mental note about Andy.

"Are you going to go?"

"I'm not sure I want to," Esmeralda said, playing with a piece of pineapple.

"What party?" Alphonse asked.

"It's just a party, nothing to fret over," Edward and Alphonse both looked at Ezzy expectedly, waiting for her to explain, to much of her annoyance.

"Well, it's just a Themed party that one of my friends is throwing for her birthday," she explained, in a tone that suggested that she didn't want to talk about it.

"Themed?"

Esmeralda opened her mouth to explain, but Sam cut her off.

"The theme this year is like an Underworld Gangs, but it has to be done in like Gothic."

"Yes…that's cleared it up quite nicely," Ezzy said sarcastically.

"Do you guys want to come with us?" Sam asked, "If you come then Ezzy will have no choice but to come too."

"No… you don't have t –" Ezzy began.

"Sure!"

"Ugh... but I'm not in the mood to go," she said "I hate dressing up for people."

"Toni will be there too," Sam said, and he and Alphonse looked at both of the unknown lovebird's reaction, Edward ceased eating and decided to put his plate in the kitchen, missing the rest of the conversation.

"Yeah and?"

"She hates to dress up too," Sam said, as Edward entered again he added, "You can both go together."

Esmeralda tried hard not to look at Edward as he made an excuse and went upstairs, she merely shrugged, and muttered quietly, more to herself.

"I only dress up for people I like."


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

[[About... two days later]]

"Have you decided on what you guys going to dress up as?"

"I don't get the whole Gothic thing, what's that about?"

"Well... it's difficult to explain, basically you dress up as something, but you wear all black... Hm, I guess it wasn't that difficult. So what do you want to go as, any ideas?"

The two boys shrugged, as they turned to watch the television.

"Let's watch the rest of the Godfather," Alphonse suggested.

"The Godfather… yeah we have the DVD's."

"I like this movie."

"Yeah…me too." Edward said.

"That's what you guys should dress up as…Gothic Mafia Gangster's." Sam said in a mock excited voice.

"Pardon?"

"Like you know members of the Mafia and we'll dress you like in Gothic wear, add a bit of eyeliner and dye your hair black, it's perfect!"

"Dye our hair?"

"Well the theme won't be complete without black hair, my friend, Andy runs a hair salon, and they'll cut your hair and dye it… temporarily of course."

"Andy?" Edward asked, but was merely ignored. Making him wonder if it was the same Andy that he had heard mentioned earlier.

"Yeah, it'll be great, you guys will look great."

"What are you dressing up as?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow," he announced proudly, then he looked at their blank faces, "You know, Pirates of the Car- ugh don't worry."

The Elric brothers thought about it for a while, and by thinking about it of course they mean they said they would think about it and instead flicked through the channels, Edwards stopped at the news bulletin.

"A car accident with 6 casualties and 8 injured 3 in critical care, we have Jason reporting from the scene, and Jason how is it down there?"

The three boys saw the crash, it was pretty bloody, and it reminded the Eric brother's how every soul that is killed here in this world is transferred as energy in their own world for alchemy.

He looked down guiltily, and didn't focus much during the rest of the Godfather.

_I wonder how it was like on the other side now._


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

A bright light appeared in a flash, cloud of dust and smoke billowed around the room.

Two brothers were coughing loudly, as they tried to swat away the cloud from their eyes to look at what they had achieved that night.

"Just another bunch of junk," Russell Tringham sighed unhappily.

Fletcher shrugged and he bent down to scavenge through the pile, "We're not getting anywh-aghh!"

A small raccoon had appeared out of the rubbish, only to be scared away by the young brothers scream.

"Russ... I think we actually did it!" he said, over his shock.

The younger brother looked at Russell and smiled, "We have to tell someone!"

"No, we can't, we have to keep on trying... it's not perfect yet, and if what they're saying in town is right, that there is going to be another war. We'll need the Elric's back in one piece."

"But... the animal."

"It was alive yes, but for how long? Is it only temporary? Will it only work for small animals?"

Fletcher nodded, understanding what his brother meant "We need to try harder before we tell anyone that what we can do."

"What we have _done,__"_Russell corrected him.

The two brothers exchanged looks of hope and determination; after all, their counterparts were the only ones that knew how to get to the other side of the gate without killing themselves.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Edward twisted in his bed, images from the Gate and all he had seen had been haunting him since he got to this world.

Alphonse didn't know about them, and if he suffered as well, he never showed it.

He felt someone shaking him awake, he gasped and opened his eyes, his eyesight adjusting to see Esmeralda looking at him, concerned.

"Edward, are you okay?"

Edward tried to speak but couldn't.

"Ed?"

"Sorry…bad dream," he said as he sat up, massaging his shoulder, distracting himself from her.

"It didn't look like just a bad dream, are you alright?"

He sighed, "They're just... just memories."

"Is your arm hurting you?" she asked, he shrugged a yes.

"It does that sometimes."

"Here."

"What are you…?" Edward began as she got up and sat behind him on his bed, he inhaled sharply.

"Sorry ..."

Edward immediately relaxed as she massaged the knots, he closed his eyes, "Mm... ah... that feels good."

He had started to fall back asleep when she stopped, "Is it better?"

He turned towards her, and realized how close they were to each other, with his left hand he reached out and touched her face. He was glad that she didn't move away, so he pulled her closer to him.

"Ed..."

His breath seemed to speed up as he felt her breath mingle with his.

They both had their eyes closed when their lips met, it was soft, yet it seemed to have sent shivers through both of them, as they moved closer to each other. Ignoring the fact that they had only met less than a week ago; those things seems irrelevant now.

"Ed..." she said, as she gripped his shoulder, as his hot breath washed over her neck. She let his metallic arm snaked around her waist as he lowered himself to the bed; she followed him, lying on top of him, never breaking the soft kisses that they started with.

"Es..." he whispered, as he sneaked his hand up the dark slip that she was dressed in; her hands were on his toned stomach, stroking his skin in an unbearably desirable manner.

Suddenly a sharp pain erupted in his arm, and he pulled away from her and groaned in agonizing pain. Edward sat upright in his bed. He looked around, the room was dark, and he was alone, just like he always had been… it had just been a dream, his body slicked with sweat and he sighed.

_I need a shower__…__ a very cold one__…_


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Edward decided not to go back to bed, it would be safer if after his shower, he would go down and watch television or something, but as he walked downstairs, he saw the kitchen light on.

He walked quietly, yet with his metallic foot it meant with a small clink every time he took a step. He walked into the kitchen, wearing only his shorts and no shirt.

He saw Esmeralda there, she was dressed in a pair of track pants and a tank top. He walked towards her and touched her shoulder. She gasped and turned around.

"Ed! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry…" he said apologetically.

"It's okay, just... don't do that." She suddenly noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt. Her eyes went to his metallic arm and she saw what she expected, the auto mail, unique to Edward. She averted her gaze, only to then focus on his toned torso, his very muscular and still slightly wet from the shower torso.

Edward hadn't noticed as he was in the fridge, so she turned away.

"What are you doing up this early?" she asked, looking outside, anything that would distract her.

"Couldn't sleep…you?"

"Same, so I thought a shot of this would help" Edward noticed a bottle of what appeared to be whisky on the counter, he saw the small shot glass in her hand.

"Why are you drinking that?"

"Helps to cool the nerves you know... and it's kind of cold, I thought it would warm me up. I don't like the cold much," she explained to him, and he nodded.

"There's no more of that drink."

"What drink?"

"Oh, this drink that was in here, Alphonse was drinking it before, it was really good," He said, "Did you make it?"

She chose her next words carefully, "Yeah, I did, it's the easiest milkshake to make"

Edward stopped drinking and began to cough.

"Milk?"

She smirked. "Hey, has it killed you?"

"No, but –"

"Does it taste good?"

"Yes, but –"

"Did you care before I told you it was milk?"

"No…but -"

"You can't deny the truth Edward; you liked it and you still do!"

He hesitated, and thought about it, she was right, "Okay, maybe your right…okay you are right".

"Of course I am," she said, and she took a small sip of her drink. The rest was the silence of before dawn.

"Can you cook Ed?"

"Can I cook?" Edward asked, surprised with the random question "Not really."

"Oh well… because Sam and I work most of the time and we can't order take-out forever, one of you, or both of you will have to learn to cook."

Edward nodded; he had been meaning to learn how to cook for a while now, but never found the time to do it. Now here in the future it seemed he had plenty of time.

"And it gives you something to do during the day, instead of sitting watching television."

He nodded, "Yeah, that would be good."

"Great, we'll start now."

"Now?"

"Yeah, no time like the present," she said smiling at him, there was something in those eyes that he just couldn't say no to, so he listened to her.

That's where Alphonse and Sam found them a couple of hours later, a mountain of unwashed dishes, laughter and a varied assortment of breakfast dishes.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**A.K.A Two Months Later**

That was where cooking lessons began for Edward and Alphonse Elric. Everyday, whenever Sam or Ezzy had the time, they would teach both the Elric brothers how to cook.

It was the same routine, everyday, for 2 months now, and it was a routine they had grown accustomed to.

"Morning," Alphonse said as he sat at the table, pouring himself a glass of orange juice.

"Alphonse, do you want the eggs scrambled today?"

"Yeah…why not."

"Hello and Good morning all!" Sam said cheerfully.

"You're too cheerful in the morning."

"Well today is the BIG day!"

"Yes the day of the party!"

It had been something that they had forgotten about, until a week ago, when they were reminded and questioned by Sam as to what they were going as. They had decided (finally) on the mafia look, which meant they had to dye their hair. Needless to say, they were all a bit apprehensive about the whole thing.

"I think you'll look good with black hair," Sam said.

"I dunno," Edward said, "Alphonse already has dark hair so he's used to it."

"Ezzy," Sam asked as she walked into the room, "Don't you think Edward will look good with black hair?"

Sam knew that when he asked her, it would force her to look at Edward without his shirt on, as he rarely wore it in the morning.

"Me?"

"Yes you… we want a member of the opposite sex's opinion, and we want to see if Edward will be sexy enough to pull it off…Alphonse too."

"Hey leave me out of it," Alphonse said, being use to the methods that Sam used to hint things between Ed and Es.

"Err…are you going to eat that?"

"Ezzy, you haven't answered the question, do you think that Edward will look sexier with black hair?"

Esmeralda barely glanced up at Edward, before looking back down at her plate. "Mm…I guess."

Her fringe was in the way, as to not show the slight blush that had crept onto her features. It had happened over the short amount of time that the two brothers had started to live in the house. At first, it was a small crush but as the days started to turn into weeks, and those weeks into months, it had become more than a crush, but neither of them would admit to it.

"Edward, don't you think that Esmeralda will look stunning, in whatever she's going to dress up as…"

"I'm going to be late," she said, hurriedly, avoiding the answer.

Edward at the same time had gotten up and had decided to put the news on; avoiding the question.

_Try not to think about it._

But they were both in each others way; there was a small moment when they would move into the same direction, before Esmeralda finally had to take his shoulders and move him.

_Why doesn__'__t he wear a shirt in the morning! _

Neither of them exchanging a word, Edward muttered something about getting his shirt in the living room, and left in that direction. Esmeralda muttered something about work and left also.

Sam and Alphonse just looked at the relationship between the two and smirked.

"Al..."

"I think the crush is getting worse, last week, they both went for the same slice of pizza and their hands touch and they refuse to eat the last piece, and that isn't like Ed. He'd eat anything."

"Yeah or when you and Ed are outside washing the car, she keeps stealing glances at Edward when he's covered in soapy water and is shirts stick to him."

"It's so obvious."

"I think it's about time that we ask them about it, just give them a little push..."

Alphonse looked at the smirk on Sam's face; he seemed to be enjoying this far too much.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Edward was sitting in the living room, staring at a book. He wasn't really reading the book, he was just thinking about Esmeralda.

"Ed?"

"Hmm," Edward said absentmindedly.

"I've been meaning to ask you, is there something wrong? I mean you seem distracted."

"Me? Why would you say that?" Edward said in a half-laughing voice.

"Well…" Alphonse said as he took the book that Edward was reading and turned it the right way up.

Edward blushed.

"Sorry…"

"Is it about Esmeralda?" Alphonse asked, wondering what his brother's reaction was going to be.

"Ezzy, why would you say that? That's stupid? This has nothing to do with her! She's not what's distracting me!" Edward said very quickly. He looked up at Alphonse.

"Don't look at me like that."

"Ed, you're my brother, I've known you all my life. You like her don't you."

"Of course I d- look even if I did which I don- even if I did, it's not like she'll be interested in me anyway."

Alphonse looked at him.

"Alright, I'll believe that you don't like her if you look me in the eyes and say it."

Edward looked up at his younger brother, as if Alphonse had betrayed him, which only made the younger smile. _Gotchya._

"Look at me and tell me that you don't like Esmeralda."

Edward cursed his brother for being too smart for his own good.

He looked up at his brother with determination in his eyes; he was going to say it.

"I don't like –" he stopped, it's just a word.

"I don't like..." he tried again, "I do not li..."

Alphonse smirked at his brother, and then Edward threw his hands up, admitting defeat, "Okay fine! You win! I like her alright…now leave me alone…"

"I knew it!"

"Could you tell?"

"It was so obvious!" Alphonse exclaimed, and then he looked at his brother whose book had fallen out of his hands.

"Was it so ob – do you think she noticed?" Edward looked up at Alphonse, a pleading look in his eyes.

"What, I dunno? Mayb – Ed calm down."

Alphonse seemed to notice the lack of color in his brother's face.

"I mean…of course she didn't notice…she didn't."

"So she doesn't have any interest in me!"

"No I mean…she might have noticed…"

"Then she thinks I'm desperate!"

"No, what I mean is… Brother you can be so difficult sometimes!"

"It's just a phase," Edward told himself. "It's just pure, hormonal chemical reaction triggered by constant exposure to a member of the opposite sex."

"Ed, you really have to calm down," Alphonse tried to calm his brother, as he looked like jumping into a lake or off the tallest building seemed very appealing at the moment.

"She doesn't even like me!" Edward said as he got up and began to pace.

"Look, Edward…"

"No, Al! I won't accept it; you've already got me worried about me making an ass of myself in front of her!"

"Okay…I won't talk about it anymore…but we have to go to get our hair dyed." Edward nodded, the color in his face slowly beginning to return.

"Maybe if I think about something else, this will all blow over…"


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Hello Ezzy!"

"Sam, you can be too cheerful in the morning."

"Funnily enough, that's the same thing that Ed said to me this morning."

"Really?"

"You know, you two are really compatible."

"Hmmm."

"Are you excited about the party tonight?"

"Hmmm."

"Do you think that there'll be good food there?"

"Hmmm."

"Are you in love with Ed?" He asked bluntly, hoping to get her attention with that.

"Hm – _EH?! W_hat Ed?" She let out a nervous laugh, "You been drinking?"

"You like him…admit it," Sam said teasingly.

"I didn't say that."

"But you're not denying it! I knew it! You can't hide these things from me Ez!"

Esmeralda sighed, "It can't happen."

"W-Why not?"

_Because we__'__re both from different times, not to mention different worlds. _

Brriiinnng

She picked up the phone, happy to accept the distraction "Hello?"

"Hey I can't get a hold of Sam, can you tell him that we're here to get our hair done, and to hurry up and get his ass over here!"

"Alright Alphonse, I'll tell him."

"They want you at Andy's." she said, and they both noticed a customer walk in, "I've got work."

Sam nodded, and left, there was an uncomfortable feeling when he left her.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"You're hair looks great guys!" Sam said cheerfully as they arranged their clothes for that night.

"Yeah, it's different but it looks cool!" Alphonse said. He seemed very happy about it.

Edward on the other hand...

"It's just so... so... short!"

"I can't remember the last time you had short hair Ed, stop playing with it." Alphonse said, as he saw his brother examining the length for the millionth time.

Edward moaned a little, checking his reflection.

"Ah, jeez Ed, are you going to be sulking about the loss of your hair or are you going to get ready for the party?"

Edward sighed in admittance, it's not like it could grow back in one night.

Ugh...he looked like Tringham.

"Sorry I'm late!" Esmeralda said as she ran into the house. "Meet you outside," Sam exclaimed and Alphonse went outside as well. Leaving Edward in the room, as he tried to not notice the small flip his stomach made at hearing her voice.

_Ed, it__'__s time to get over her. Nothing can happen, you__'__re both from different places, different worlds._

He looked up at his reflection; it's just so hard not to think of her when she lives in the same house as him. There's only one solution to something like that.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Esmeralda rushed into the bathroom and changed into the clothes that she had borrowed from Sam's sister.

She looked at her reflection, made a face and then shrugged to herself, "If you wanted something a bit less... revealing, you should have bought it yourself Es"

She was running in and out of the bathroom looking for makeup when she heard Sam waltz into the bedroom.

"Hey! Have you heard of knocking?"

"I'm gay, there's nothing here I want" he walked into the bathroom and saw her, "Oh my, you look gorgeous!"

"Shut up" she said, laughing, she ran back into the bedroom and looked for her shoes.

"Can I do you're -"

"No!"

"Please –"

"No!"

"Please!"

Esmeralda looked at Sam's pleading face, and then rolled her eyes, "Fine, but don't poke me in the eye with the pencil this time"

Sam grinned, "Leave it to me"

***

"So do I look like I'm in the mafia?" Alphonse asked, as Edward played with his fingernails.

"Yeah, what about me?"

"Yeah"

"When do you think they'll be done?"

"I dunno. I like Sam's outfit though... he looks kind of – Al?"

Edward followed his brother's gaze and found that he was looking at Esmeralda walking down the stairs, and even though he had reminded himself to not think about it, his heart actually began to beat a little faster.

"What do you think?"

She had always been beautiful to Ed, but tonight she looked.... she just looked....

"Amazing" he whispered.

"What?" Alphonse asked Edward.

But he didn't say it again, no one had heard him.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"Fletcher and Russel Tringham, this is our Major General Roy Mustang" Hawkeye said to the two boys.

They both saluted in the same respectful military way.

He didn't even glance at the two; he was still looking out the window.

"I hear you two were responsible for protecting civilians in Resembool at the time that the gate was opened last week"

"Yes, sir" the eldest brother, Russel, said.

"Just leave them on the table" Mustang said as Winry came in with a pile of papers that she had just finished typing up.

Winry couldn't help but notice how the two brothers reminded her of Edward and Alphonse.

"You can leave now"

Winry sweat dropped and she left, there was an uncomfortable silence.

"My soldiers tell me that you were able to stop them with Alchemy... plant alchemy"

"Yes, sir, we have been studying with plants" the younger brother stated.

"Have you found how they pass through the gates?"

"No sir" Russell said, not daring to ask how he knew about the brothers research.

"I see" Mustang said, still deep in thought.

"But sir… we have found a way on how to summon things from the other side of the gate"

This suddenly got interesting, "Really?"

"Yes sir, we can summon things from any time beyond the Gate, although, there are still a few glitches" Fletcher said.

"What he means sir," Russel continued "is that when we summon something, we also summon some things surrounding it"

"Such as?"

"When we try to summon a cricket we also summon the surroundings from 1.5meters radius"

"That's really very interesting"

The two brothers were rather proud of what they had accomplished.

Mustang finally turned around to offer them a place in the military when the alarms sounded.

"Major General Mustang!" said havoc as he ran into the room, saluting very quickly.

"The Gate has opened again, right outside the building sir"

Mustang looked up at all of those present, he then muttered something.

"Sir…?"

"Can you two fire a gun?"

"We have never tried sir…" Russel said as he was handed one anyway.

"You are now members of the military, from your work on summoning things from beyond the Gate, and as soldiers you must protect and serve"

They gapped at him, then "Yes sir!"

They both followed the troops out of the office and outside, where the armours had begun to make their way towards the building.

15 minutes later, there was still no hope for the soldiers and a fort that had been made on the right side to trap the soldiers. The soldiers had been shot and had abandoned leaving their ammo there.

Fletcher and Russel had shot down one of the armoured men, but their celebration was cut short when Fletcher was cut with a stray bullet.

"Fletcher!" Russel said as he saw that it was only a small cut, his brother was far too young to do this.

"If only Edward and Alphonse were here, they would know what to do…"

"But we can summon them!"

The two brothers looked at each other and grinned, it was a perfect plan.

They drew the transmutation/summoning circle on the ground. They then began to summon the Elric brothers from beyond the Gate.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

After the second hour of the party; Sam had drunken a bit and was proceeding to dance with anyone he could get his hands on, Alphonse was discussing costumes with a girl by the drinks, Esmeralda couldn't be found anywhere, and Edward had tried to avoid Es by talking to most of the girls at the party (who were very taken by him) but mostly, he wanted to go home.

"So are you two brothers?"

"Yeah, he's my older brother" Alphonse said, then he added, "he used to be a whole lot shorter, people thought that I was older"

"Really? That's so funny"

Edward groaned; he really wanted to go home.

"Ed, where are you going?" Alphonse asked as he saw his brother walking away.

"I need some... air" he said awkwardly.

Alphonse stared after his brother, and when he turned back he saw that Sam had taken the girl that he had been talking to and was dancing with her on the dance floor.

***

Edward was surprised to see Esmeralda standing in the veranda, when he did see her; he couldn't help but stare at her in the moonlight.

_If only there was a way that we could ever be together._

"Es" he said, from behind her, she jumped and turned to face him.

"Jeez! Ed! I told you not to do that!"

There was a moment of silence, "Sorry"

"It's alright..." she said, she turned back to the view, "What happened to the girls inside?"

"Huh?"

"The girls you were talking to inside, you seemed very popular"

Edward didn't seem to notice the pained sort of faked interest that was in her tone of voice. He leaned on the balcony next to her, looking out over the city.

"I dunno... this isn't really my sort of scene"

"Oh, I guess this is all different from what you've experienced" she said, "being from far away and all"

"Yeah, but... I'm sort of getting used to it" he said, looking at her, she turned to face him as well.

It was the first time in a while that they had looked at each other, since they had been so close to each other.

"Es..." he began.

Her mouth was suddenly dry, _what was he going to say? What is she going to say?_ "Yeah, Ed"

"I... I think..." he said, "We have to go. Al and I, we can't stay at your place anymore"

"What do you mean?"

"Brother!" Alphonse said, running out, glad that he eavesdropped on the conversation. _What was Ed thinking?_ "Nothing, he doesn't mean anything by it. He's just a bit- "

There was a sudden flash of light.

They didn't have a chance to do anything before some vines appeared and pulled the three of them into the ground, taking them back and beyond the gate.

The three landed painfully on the ground, Esmeralda groaned and then gasped as a hail of bullets just barely missed her.

In her shock, she didn't even feel Edward grab her waist pulling her behind some building ruins, protecting her.

The Elric brothers looked around, this place seemed familiar.

"Where are we?" she asked, bewildered.

The brothers exchanged a glance, and she readied herself for their answer.

"Ed?"

"We're beyond the Gate"


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

She looked at them, a half smirk forming, "You're not kidding"

A stray bullet hit the three of them again, "No"

"Well we didn't come at a very good time, did we?"

"Al make a wall, around 5 meters high, these walls aren't going to last"

Alphonse nodded; hopefully they still remembered how to do it. As if they had never left, a wall appeared, protecting the three from the bullets that pelted at them.

Esmeralda gasped at the first piece of alchemy that she had ever seen, "That's incredible"

Edward smiled, he had impressed her, that was a good sign, but this wasn't the moment to be showing off.

Another round of bullets hit them, "What do we do now?"

"Wait here... I'll go have a look" Alphonse said.

"Al!" Edward exclaimed, but he couldn't stop his brother from getting up and running from the edge of the wall.

There was a quiet rumble, Esmeralda heard it first. "Ed, I think there's..."

They both looked up, in time to see the building ruin above them being hit. A scaffolding (do you think there's scaffolding there?) started to fall.

They both ran, but it had hit before they could get more than a meter away. Edward fell on top of Es and she clung to his clothes. The wall that the brothers had made held against the scaffolding.

"Are you okay?" he asked, through the dust.

She nodded, and they both moved to get away from the scaffolding, in any case it would fall again.

"Al?"

"Ed, Es... are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, what happened?"

"I don't know... maybe –"

"Shh...Can you hear that?"

They all fell silent for a while and then they heard that the shooting had stopped. A large amount of crunching could be heard, and in a frozen moment, they all prepared to meet the visitors.

Edward pushed Esmeralda behind him, and exchanged a glance with Alphonse, who nodded.

"Russel?"

"Edward?"

"Fletcher?"

"Alphonse?"

"Full metal?"

There was a brief moment of shock, as the reality sunk in.

The guns were lowered, and a lightning bolt of truth hit them all.

The brothers were back.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"Are we even sure that it's them, from what I can remember they had brown and blond hair, not black hair" Hawkeye muttered to Mustang.

The others nodded as well, raising their guns once again.

Edward noticed that no amount of talking would explain, so he pulled his sleeve back to reveal a large expanse of metal. There was a unified gasp by the soldiers.

"It is them! How did you get here?"

"Well…we don't really know" Alphonse said.

"Um…that's probably our fault" The two brothers said, well the younger brother said as Russel had not been able to stop staring at the girl that appeared with them.

"You summoned them?"

There was a shortened explanation being made by the Tringhams which was being ignored by Esmeralda. She felt really cold, and when she looked up she noticed what seemed like storm clouds.

"And who might you be?" Jean Havoc asked, looking at the attractive female that accompanied the two Elric brothers.

"I'm Esmeralda" she said, and she smiled shyly at the sudden interest that ALL the male soldiers suddenly had on her, when she spoke.

"Yes, well I don't think that we have been introduced properly I am –"

"Sorry but can we do this somewhere a bit warmer?" she said, evading the process of introductions.

"Of course my dear… we'll go into the main building then" Mustang said, and they all began to walk towards the building.

Edward and Alphonse trailed near the end, with the other two brothers; Esmeralda was a bit in front of them. The other 8 were scattered around the pathway.

Russel seemed to feel some tension between Edward and Esmeralda. He noticed that she was holding her arms, to try and warm herself up; this was his chance to talk to her. He ran up to her, taking off his coat at the same time.

"Here…" he said as he handed her the coat.

"Oh…thanks. Sorry, I'm just not really used to cold weather" she confessed looking up at the blond haired boy.

He blushed slightly, having those eyes look at him "I'm Russel, Russel Tringham"

"You don't hear names like Russel where I come from, not very common"

"Well I think your names beautiful, better than Russel anyway" he said, this time it was her time to blush. He was sweet, but she just couldn't think that he was anything like Ed.

Edward, was staring at the two who were talking, he was glaring at Russel who was talking to Esmeralda.

"Who does he think he is… giving her his coat…I could have done that…"

"Then why didn't you?"

Edward then glared at his brother; the two younger boys were suppressing grins, which Edward didn't seem to see.

"He likes her" Alphonse whispered to Fletcher.

"I can tell, look at how he's glaring at my brother"


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Edward still focusing all of his hatred toward the blond talking to his…

"Do you like her or something?" a voice said in his ear.

"No! Why would you suggest anything so stupid, how can you even think of that Mustang" Edward said, still glaring at the two, but blushing very red at the same time.

_It was funny how old habits just fall into place so easily,_ Mustang though, he never thought he'd miss bantering Edward. Especially when it was so obvious, Edward hadn'tbeen able to stop staring at the girl named Esmeralda, and the glaring at Russel was a bit obvious.

"No reason" he said instead, he grinned at the now taller Edward who continued to glare at Russel as he spoke with Esmeralda.

***

"So… you met the two on their travels?" Esmeralda asked, wanting to know more about the two (mostly Edward) than just what she's seen on television.

"Yes, we were trying to make the philosophers stone, under their name" Smiling at the memory. "They recognized a fraud after a while, saying that the _real _Edward Elric had an auto-mail arm, and was shorter than me"

She smirked at this. "Well, he has changed a lot…"

***

Edward was glaring at Russel, who made Esmeralda laugh, how he dare make moves on her.

"Winry?" Alphonse suddenly asked as he looked at a blond girl who walked passed them, with papers.

She turned around and among spotting the golden orbs of Edward, she screamed dropped the papers and ran and hugged him.

"Oh my god! Ed! Alphonse, you're here you're really here!"

Esmeralda looked at the two, and she suddenly understood why Edward wasn't interested in her. She turned around and walked towards the office.

"Hey, wait up!" Russel said as he caught up with Esmeralda.

Edward turned around as he heard Russel, and he saw Russel walking towards the office with Esmeralda.

Alphonse and Winry were trying to talk about everything that had happened. Edward decided to go to the office, as he saw both of them stop walking and waiting for the others to catch up.

"Edward, what about yo -Ed?" Winry asked, she saw him walking towards the group of people, but she saw Russel and a very beautiful girl talking.

"Sorry, Winry, we have to go we'll talk later…" Alphonse said sensing the danger, and he ran after his older brother.

They just got back; there was no reason for Edward to be arrested for murder already.


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"So… how old are you?"

"I'm 18…" Esmeralda said looking at the man in front of her, who introduced himself as Mustang, he had a glint in his eye that wasn't exactly inviting, but wasn't perverted at the same time.

"Really? Well, would you care for a drink? Water, Tea, Brandy?"

She looked hesitant, "N-no... I'm good"

"Here…" Mustang said as he handed her a glass anyway.

"Hmm…sorry?" she said, looking back at him, she looked at the glass warily, "Err... thanks"

Mustang noticed that she seemed distracted, and he looked over at Ed. There was a look of hatred emitting from him, and Mustang smirked, he's enjoying this too much.

"So... Es is this place different from where you've come from?" he asked, looking as seductively as possible, but she didn't notice as she was inspecting her glass.

"Very different" she said, taking a small sip of her Brandy, it tasted good enough.

"You don't have to drink it" Mustang said, as he put his hands on hers, taking the glass. She gave him a look, but he merely smirked.

"Well… down to business" Armstrong exclaimed loudly, making Esmeralda jump, Mustang steadied her with his hand, and tried not to laugh at Edward's reaction.

He cleared his throat and addressed the waiting crowd, and a very angry Edward.

"Yes, err…since both the Elric brothers, and of course this young lady here are here from the other side of the gate, I think that it would be suitable if we find a place for them to stay, until the Tringham brothers find a way to send them, if they want to that is, go back to where they came from"

"Where did you come from by the way?" Falman asked.

"Well... Ed and I were living in the 1950's and then we got sent to Ezzy's time"

"Ezzy?"

"T-that's me" she said, Edward was happy to see her move away from Mustang distastefully.

"And what time did you come from?"

"2009" she answered rather casually.

"2009!"

"You're taking this change rather well, for someone who might be stuck beyond the Gate forever" Havoc said, looking at the girl, she merely shrugged.

A small pout appeared on Esmeralda's lips, and Edward wondered how it would be like to kiss her. This made him blush and start into a coughing fit.

"Err…so we'll need a place to stay?" Esmeralda said trying to make the conversation, which had ceased continue.

"You can stay with me!"

"I've got a spare bed"

"You're always welcome at my place!"

"I don't snore!"

"I'm available!"

The soldiers all said at the same time, taking a few steps towards Esmeralda. This was actually pretty frightening so she sort of took a step back from them, colliding with Mustang.

"Well what I meant was that Edward, Alphonse and she will need a place to stay" he said.

The guys face's fell slightly.

"We've got space" Fletcher pipped up "We've got space for the three of them"

Edward opened his mouth, to stop and suggest another place for them to go.

"It's settled then, the three of you will be living with Fletcher and Russel in their residence"

"Could we perhaps, go back to err… Resembool?"

"Funnily enough Edward, that's where we are staying, Winry's grandmother was kind enough to let us stay there"

"Humph!" Edward muttered under his breath, nobody heard it though.

"Err…we should get going then" Alphonse said as he got up, the other four followed suit and they walked out the door.

Russell quickly walked with Esmeralda, and Edward glared at him. Mustang shook his head, the subtly of their naïve minds, was just too much to bear.


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Russel was allowed to take one of the army's cars, the car to drive them back to Resembool.

"This is a really nice car!" Esmeralda said as she looked at the vintage 1939 Buick Special Convertible Sedan. It was gorgeous.

"I'm sure that in the year 2009, there are much nicer cars than this" Russel said.

He couldn't believe he was having a conversation with a girl involving cars; Winry was the only other girl who had any knowledge of cars.

"Of course, they're nicer, faster and smaller…but this is a classic car, this is worth thousands of dollars in the future"

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

"Can we get a move on here?" Edward said irritated, _how they can keep finding things in common is beyond me!_

They both climbed into the car, Esmeralda and Russel were at the front, Esmeralda admiring the handling of the car.

"So what do you do in the future?" Fletcher asked Esmeralda.

"I just work at this auto shop" she said

"Whoa… Ed seems to always find the girls who are mechanics" Fletcher said.

"Yes…so it seems" Esmeralda muttered bitterly, thinking to herself that she could never be able to compete with Winry.

"She's also a great cook!" Alphonse said, adding to the conversation.

"Yes…well…" Esmeralda "Only a bit"

"She's being too modest; you know she taught Ed and me how to cook"

"Really?" Russell asked, "Maybe you should teach me, I can't cook at all"

Edward imitated him silently, from the back seat, which made Alphonse and Fletcher laugh.

***

As soon as they got to the house, they were welcomed back by Pinako, who stood on the stairs with her pipe.

"I'm sure that you weren't supposed to be back for another couple of days"

"Well something happened, that made us come back a little early"

"Oh?"

Both brothers turned around and Fletcher took Esmeralda's hand and introduced her. "This is Esmeralda"

Pinoko raised her eyebrow and looked at Russell; Esmeralda knew what she was thinking.

"No... do-dont jump to conclusions" he began, as he suspected that Pinako thought that he had gotten her pregnant.

"I'm Esmeralda; I'm a friend of Al and Ed... um... Elric" she said quickly.

"I'm sorry did you say Edward and Alphonse?"It was only then, that she noticed the two boys standing at the back.

"Err…hello…we look kind of different…" Alphonse said nervously.

But Pinoko smiled knowingly, she walked up to them and hugged them tightly.

"Welcome back!"

"Thanks"

There was an awkward pause, and Fletcher inhaled deeply, "What smells?"

"Oh just a bit of food" Pinoko said, "I bet you're hungry Ed"

"I'm starving!" Edward muttered happily.

They all entered the house, and started towards the kitchen.

"Have a look around Es, I bet you've never been to a house like this before" Alphonse said, "Sorry it's not as modern as your houses"

"I think it's nice" she said, Alphonse smiled and walked into the kitchen with the others.

Esmeralda had first of all been struck by the cosiness of the house, and was now admiring the house from the inside; it was perfect for seclusion, the quiet. She was lost in her thoughts a bit and was staring at the pictures on the walls. Edward noticed her absence and went back to call her.

For some reason, he didn't seem so nervous talking to her now. He looked at her from the door frame, looking around the house.

He knew how she felt; she was in a vulnerable state. This was how _he _felt when he had gone through the gate. Lost, confused, bewildered at what was happening, he understood her at the moment.

"Es, are you okay?" she turned to look at him.

She smiled weakly, "I guess the whole moving out thing didn't really work out"

He smiled back at her, and walked towards her, "It'll be fine, trust me"

"I do... it's just, so different"

He nodded, "I felt exactly the same, but you have Al and me, so..."

She looked up at him, and for some reason he suddenly became of how close she was to him, and how quiet everything else had gotten. In their conversation they hadn't even noticed their proximity.

They didn't even notice the dog running into the back door, running towards them, and thus crashing the two together. She gasped as he fell forwards, their lips met.

Both of their minds were telling them to kiss back, but their bodies and their brains were frozen. They pulled away abruptly, both blushing furiously.

"S-sorry…" Esmeralda said, as she looked down and walked away from the stunned Edward and the living room.

_Edward what do you think your doing, she likes Russel, not you…you're so stupid Edward!_

He shook his head and walked into the kitchen, Fletcher had thankfully taken charge of giving her a tour of the house.

"Edward, the food's there if you wish to start"

But he saw Fletcher and Esmeralda walking back towards the house.

Edward suddenly didn't want to eat anything, his mouth very dry and warm due to the kiss.

"I'm not hungry"

***

"Where's Ed?" Fletcher asked as they walked into the house.

"He said he's not hungry" Pinako said.

The younger brothers exchanged a knowing glance, and Esmeralda looked down guilty at her plate.

By the time she went up to her room, she couldn't think of anything but how she completely ruined everything, she slid down the door of Winry's room, her head in her arms.

_What are you thinking Esmeralda! He likes Winry, not you…_


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Edward lay down on his bed, ready to go to sleep, his stomach grumbling angrily.

He began to drift to sleep, and then suddenly an image of Esmeralda walking towards him, seductively... "Ed..."

Edward snapped his eyes open and was once again, reminded that it was only a dream.

He decided that he needed some time in some fresh air, he got some clothes on and went outside, and it had appeared to have snowed overnight. He walked down the hallway and peaked into Esmeralda's room, he noticed that she was shivering.

_Of course she's shivering, she's never seen the snow before; she lives in a sunny-all-year country._

Edward looked in the hallway cupboard and found some extra blankets, he quietly made his way around her bed, and careful not to wake her up, covered her in the blankets.

She moved slightly when the blankets warmed her up, her hand unconsciously touched his.

He looked at her while she slept, and very slowly went up to reach a strand of hair off of her face, she looked so peaceful.

Edward figured that he should go downstairs in case anybody, meaning Russel, found him in her room. He got up to leave, feeling warmth where her hand touched his.

He went downstairs and made himself something to drink; he just stood there and he remembered how soft her lips were on his, he couldn't forget how it was just an accident.

That one simple touch changed his whole world, and now he wasn't sure if it was because she was his first, or because there was really something there.

All of a sudden he heard something behind him; he turned around to have Esmeralda stare at him.

"Sorry… did I startle you?"

"A bit" Seeing her this morning, with the kiss having been yesterday, his mouth was suddenly very dry.

"Listen…about yesterday… I…" she began.

"No, I'm sorry it was just a mistake… an accident…" Edward said, not looking at her, he wondered if it was killing her as much as it was killing him inside.

"Oh…" she said as she looked down, he said it, it didn't mean anything to him, _she_ didn't mean anything to him.

She wanted to say something but she bit her tongue, she looked down and turned around. She didn't want him to see the tears that had appeared. _Why did it hurt so much?_

He didn't want to say anything; he didn't want to make things any worse. They were silent until she spoke again.

"It's snowing"

"Yes… have you ever seen snow before?"

"No"

They sat in the trembling silence until Edward began to make breakfast; this surprised the Tringham brothers and Pinako. They all ate their food in silence, the others trying, and failing, to make conversations.

_Why didn't you say something, something to make him know to realise that…_

She shook her head and continued to eat her food, just adding to the conversations around the table.

"Esmeralda, later today do you want to go to the markets and maybe get you some new clothes?"

She looked up and looked at Russel; he had been so kind to her since she got here.

"I'd love to… but I have no money"

He shook his head.

"No, it's alright, now since I'm an official State Alchemist, I can buy you all the clothes that you want"

She smiled at him; Russel seemed to blush slightly at the smile.

"Is that alright?"

Russel smiled and nodded happily, "Of course it is"

Edward had seen this small exchange, and noticed the smile that she had given him; she liked him and was flirting with him.

_What was I thinking! Telling her that the kiss meant nothing, it was everything that I have ever wanted… and now I have just lost my chance_

"When's Winry coming back?" Edward asked, innocently but curious enough to falter Esmeralda's smile, a bit.

She continued to eat.

"Oh she's been working as a secretary for that man" Pinako said gently, "she does not come back home very often, but maybe in a week or two"


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

An hour later, Esmeralda was accompanied by Russel as they walked through the shops; he was suggesting the things that she should wear. She mostly chose dresses, as they seemed to be a lot of them around, but not too many she bought material to make some of her own clothes.

"Esmeralda?"

Russel had been meaning to ask her this question for quiet a while. She looked up at him, as they left the store, she was smiling, but it was a smile that never reached her eyes. Russel knew why.

She noticed that he had not spoken for a while, so she stopped walking and grabbed his hand, pulling him back.

Even in the short amount of time that they have spent together, the two seemed to have grown a bond of friendship, and they acted as if they had know each other for years.

"What's wrong?"

"I err…"

She wrapped her arm around his waist; he smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"It's a bit of a personal question" he said blushing.

"You can ask or tell me anything, we're friends right?" she said, including the word friends. She could tell that he didn't want to say it in public.

"Fine! Whisper it in my ear" she said in a hushed voice.

"I just wanted to know that if you think that I am the type that most girls would like?" Russel said, in a mere whisper.

She blushed slightly. "I think so... why?"

He blushed.

"Do you like someone?"

"…Winry" he said, saying the last word so quietly that he had to whisper it in her ear.

Esmeralda smiled and looked at Russel, and then she kissed him on the cheek.

"I think you two would make a great couple, have you told your brother?"

"No, you're the only one that knows, so please don't tell anyone" he said.

"I promise" She said grinning like mad.

"Good" he said as he smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

She rested her head on his shoulder, and smiled.

"It is rather cute though"

They both started to laugh, and they both didn't notice the black haired teen that had been following them since they had left the house.

_I've lost my chance, their together now; she kissed him on the cheek for god's sake!_

Edward looked down, and looked at the two who were walking side by side, laughing.

Edward hit himself mentally, why did he have to say those things that morning.

_I wish that I could take it all back!_

He walked moodily to the cemetery, right now would be a good time to visit his mothers grave.

He sat in front and stared at the headstone.

_Mum, if you could see me now, I'm falling for a girl that doesn't even like me_

He looked at the headstone, and soon the sun had set, he had spent a whole day, waiting for a sign that would lead him in the right direction.

He looked over at the house, and decided that he should be making his way back. He was walking very slowly, if only he had held onto her, he would have never let go. As soon as he got to the back door, he noticed that Alphonse was waiting for him.

"Brother, where have you been?"

"Visiting mom's grave" he said soberly.

Alphonse's face fell.

"Dinner's ready" he said as he walked into the house, Edward followed him.

As soon as they entered, they saw that Esmeralda had helped cook the food, and it was in front of them on the table, which had almost disappeared under all the food. The glorious food!

He spotted Esmeralda, as she put some more plates on the table, she looked so different. She was wearing a green dress that suited her quiet nicely.

"…looks great" Edward said.

"Edward, Alphonse there's someone here to see you" Pinako said as she appeared, with a girl that had large pink bangs on her face. She had a small child with her.

"Daddy!" the child said as he ran towards Edward, clutching his leg.

Esmeralda's heart stopped for a full second, as he looked up and met her gaze.


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

"Sorry! He says that to everyone he sees" Said a boy, around the age of 5, who came up and tried to pull the boy from Edwards's leg.

"Rose!"

"Edward I haven't seen you in four years… it's unbelievable!" Rose said as she came up to examine Edward, she then spotted Alphonse.

"Alphonse you're here too!"

Fletcher walked over to Esmeralda side and watched the scene fold out.

"Hello, I don't believe we've met" Rose said as she spotted Russel, Esmeralda and Fletcher.

"Oh I'm Russel, this is my little brother Fletcher and err…Esmeralda"

"Pleasure to meet you" Esmeralda said as she held out her hand.

They shook and Rose smiled as she spotted her eyes.

"So are you and Russel…um…" Rose said they knew what she meant.

"Oh no!"

"No, we're not _together_"

Edward noticed how Russel stressed that word _they're both lying, I saw them, they're lying and they don't even care!_

"Excuse me" Edward said as he walked out of the room.

"What's with him?" Rose asked the others exchanged glances, excluding Esmeralda, who had been examining her nails and seemed to have missed the whole scene.

"Brother?"

"Hmm"

"Brother, what's wrong I thought that you would be happy that they are not together?"

Edward breathed a deep sigh, "Alphonse, their not telling the truth, I saw them together at town, she kissed him"

Alphonse was silent, and then murmured something.

"What?" Edward asked looking over his shoulder at his brother.

"I said... brother, I'm sorry... I knew that they were together for a long time, I saw the way that they looked at each other…"

Edward just stared at his brother.

"Why didn't you tell me? It could have saved me a lot of heartache and embarrassment!"

Alphonse just looked at the ground.

"I...I thought that…that you would just get over her, I didn't think that you… you actually had feelings for her"

"Of course I did!"

"So you don't anymore?"

"I…well…Yes…maybe…I don't know anymore! Alphonse get out. I don't want to talk to you anymore!"

Alphonse quickly stepped out of the room. Edward glared at the horizon that was slowly melting away from the landscapes.

The door opened, and made Edward tear his view away from the window. He glared at the person, angry and humiliated; he grabbed the coset thing to him and threw it at the person.

"Brother!"

"GET OUT!"

Alphonse looked at his brother, never had he seen so much hate in his eyes, he turned and walked out of the room. He had dropped the plate of food that he had brought for his brother.

"Alphonse what was that crash?"

He turned around to see Rose standing there, with a worried look on her face.

"Oh…Brother seems upset about something"

"Maybe I can persuade him to eat something"

Alphonse shrugged and walked back down the stairs.

"Edward? Ed it's me Rose" she quietly opened the door and found Edward looking out of the window.

"Ed? Are you okay?"

She approached him cautiously, careful to avoid the broken china.

"Yes…but it's just…oh I don't know!"

"Ed… do you remember when I told you that I liked you?"

Edward looked at her with a questioning look in her eyes.

"Well I still do"

There was a pregnant silence that hung in the air.

"You- you like me?"

"I do Edward, I always have. When you left I had nothing left except the children and you had always been there" she walked towards him and took one of his hands.

He could see the emotion in her eyes.

"I love you Ed!" she exclaimed.

"I- I- can't love you Rose" he said, not looking at her.

"But, why Ed?" she asked, a tear fell down her cheek, "What's stopping you?"

_Probably because you're in love with Esmeralda, but you know it will never work out with her… so why not give Rose a shot_

He looked at the crying Rose and moved his hand to wipe the tear off her face; she looked up at him as his hand lingered there, she moved forward and kissed him.

He closed his eyes and tried to not think it was Esmeralda kissing him instead.


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

"Do we have everything for the attack?" a voice boomed from the shadows.

"Yes master"

"You have something on your mind, what is it?"

"We have reason to believe that that… that Envy the Homunculus is back in this world"

"How?"

"I don't know sir; he may have been waiting in the Gate the last time that the Gate was opened, when the soldiers came for Shimbala" (sp?)

"Bring Envy back here; together we shall kill the Alchemists! And bring this world to the knees of the Industrial Revolution!!"

(Cue evil laugh)


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Esmeralda was sitting in her chair, in Winry's room, she was sowing some clothes. She was constantly sowing, as it drove her away from the couple downstairs.

Edward and Rose, it killed her everyday to see them together.

It was so unexpected what it did to her, it was so strange, and this relationship, well it was a start of something that she wouldn't be able to handle.

_Change Fabric._

She looked down and saw that she had just finished a gown. When did I decide to make a gown?

She shook her head and began to make a new shirt. She got a piece of fabric and tied it around her hair, to hold it back.

"Do you want something to drink?"

She turned to look at the door and saw Alphonse standing there with a hot coffee. She smiled at him, and nodded.

"Have you been up here the whole day?" he asked handing her the mug.

"Well there isn't much else to do"

"Listen… I know that… well what Ed is doing…"

She closed her eyes as she took a sip of her drink.

"Good coffee"

"Ezzy…"

"Listen Edward can do whatever that he wants to do; I'm not his mother... I'm not anything to him..."

Alphonse looked at Esmeralda, she was so beautiful but his brother was far too stubborn.

"How about we go out?"

She looked at him, suddenly surprised by the sudden outburst.

"Out?"

"Yes, how about we go get you some more fabric or something?" He said pointing around at the garments pilled on the floor.

She laughed.

"I guess I got a bit too carried away" she said "I really don't want to be wasting any money on my behalf"

He shook his head.

"It isn't a problem, really" he said looking at her.

She laughed.

"I must be crazy" she muttered, she got up and she shushed him out of the room so that she could change.

She couldn't wear the clothes that she uses to sow; there were pins and needles and stay pieces of threads on it. She then proceeded to go downstairs, taking a deep breath as she expected to see Edward and Rose, _brace yourself_.

_The happy couple _she thought bitterly.

"You look great! You have some talent with that machine!" Alphonse said as he smiled at her, she smiled back "Let's go..."

"Sure"

"Where are you goi…? Esmeralda you look great!" Fletcher said as he walked into the room with an armful of books.

"We're just going to the markets, what do you have there?" Alphonse said as he walked over to Fletcher.

"Some books on alchemy… new at Central library"

"Yes, and we should return…" Russell said as he walked into the room, catching the sight of Esmeralda.

"I really do wish that people would stop gaping at me…" Esmeralda said in a soft voice.

"Well you can't blame us really?" Russell said.

"Are you two going to Central?"

"Yes, we have to return some books and run some errands" Fletcher said cheerfully.

"Could I come along?" she asked.

"Why?"

"Well I never got to see central very well the last time I was there, and I can't spend my time here the whole time" she said, most of the occupants in the room however could guess that it had more to do with the fact that everywhere they went Edward and Rose were being a happy couple.

"She's got a point" Alphonse said.

"Yes, sure, I know a dressmaker there; maybe you should become an apprentice"

"Apprentice, this girl has more than enough talent to be a Head Dressmaker!"

"The point is, that I'm going" Esmeralda said, smiling at the compliments.

"Alright, we'll be leaving in the afternoon"

"Maybe next time we'll go out for new material" Alphonse said to Esmeralda. She smiled at him.

"Maybe in Central" she smiled, as she looked at him.

She turned to go upstairs and pack her bags.

"She's not really going to Central for the sights is she?"

"Nope"

A sigh came from the three boys.


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

"Ed? You seem preoccupied, what's wrong?" Rose said as she leaned towards Edward, who was lying on his back looking into the sky.

"I'm just thinking, about everything that's happened, everything I've missed"

Edward couldn't help but see that Rose was a sweet, gentle beautiful mother, but he couldn't be in love with her.

"Ed?"

"Huh?" He said, and then his eyes widened as he saw that she had rested her head on his chest.

"You know that you can always be a part of my world, be a part of my heart"

He sighed. _But you're not the one that I want _"I know"

"Maybe we should be heading back" Edward said as he noticed that the sky had begun to darken.

They both got up and started to walk towards the house.

Edward got a strange feeling from the house when he got there, as something was missing.

"It seems quiet, don't you think?" Rose said.

"Too quiet"

Edward walked towards the house and cautiously opened the back door. He saw that only Alphonse and Pinako were eating dinner.

"What took you so long?" Pinako said, she pointed to the food in the middle of the table.

"Looks great, err… where's everyone else?"

"Central"

"Central?" Edward exclaimed.

"Russell and Fletcher were called back and Ezzy went with them"

"Ezzy?"

"You do remember her don't you?" Alphonse said looking up at him, Edward would have glared at him if the news wasn't still sinking in.

"They're gone?"

"About 15 minutes ago"

Rose smiled and made herself a plate; she sat down and began to eat.

_Finally that girl is out of the picture_

"Edward, eat something" she told Ed, who was still standing there.

"I'm not hungry" he said as he walked up to Winry's room, he looked inside and it was exactly as it was. There was nothing to suggest that Esmeralda was even there, nothing at all.

He looked out the window, and tried to spot some lights in the distance. He couldn't anyway.

"Edward?" he knew that voice, he turned to look at Rose.

"Edward you can't dwell on the past or things that just weren't meant to be" She said as she looked at him.

He nodded, but he still couldn't help thinking about how he held her. He couldn't hold her again, he needed her, and he craved her touch.

_I guess I wasn't fast enough, what are you supposed to do now Ed?_

He looked at Rose and smiled. She smiled back.

He walked back to his room and he slept for the rest of his night. He was left dreaming of the love that he had just let walk out of his life.

_She's just in Central... surely I can go back as well._


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Esmeralda was looking out the window as the journey to Central continued. She was beginning to feel a bit drowsy and wanted to sleep.

But she couldn't, she couldn't stop thinking about how she left Edward there with Rose, she knew that she was not quitting if she left, she just knew that she was strong enough to let go.

_Everyone falls in love sometimes…Edward was just a mistake..._

She looked at the rain that had begun to fall; it was on her window pane.

"Esmeralda, you don't mind if you stay in our dorm for tonight do you? I don't think that we'll have enough time to find somewhere for you to stay"

"Why can't I sleep in Winry's dorm?"

"Oh yeah…"

Esmeralda smiled, as she continued to look out the window. They made it to the building and ran to avoid getting wet.

"Russell? Fletcher?" a stunned Winry said as she opened her dorm door.

"Hello Winry, this is er... Esmeralda, you remember her right? She came across the Gate with err… Alphonse and Edward"

"Yes, I have heard of you but I have never had the pleasure" She held out her hand and Esmeralda took it.

"Pleasure's all mine" Esmeralda said politely.

"Do you mind if she stay's here, until she finds her own place? She can't stay with us in our dorm, obviously" Fletcher said, as it seemed that his brother had lost his ability of speech since they opened the door.

"I won't mind" Winry said as she dragged Esmeralda into the room. "Goodnight"

She closed the door, and leaned against it.

"That's quiet a nice dress" Winry said as she took a look at Esmeralda.

"It was nicer before, I mean it looks like I swam from Resembool" she said, smiling.

Winry laughed, and they spent the night exchanging stories of the two sets of brothers.

(I can't be stuffed to go into detail)

"Do you like Russell?" Winry said unexpectedly.

"Russell… no, I mean yes, he's a great friend, but I wouldn't think of him more than just that… a friend"

Winry looked at Esmeralda. "Really?"

"Of course, and besides I know that he fancies someone, I'm not going to say who, I think you know them very well"

Winry had a look of pure confusion on her face.

"Who?"

"I promised not to tell" Esmeralda said as she looked at Winry, trying to hide a smile that was playing on her lips.

Winry scourged her brain to see who it could be.

-

"She's back here in central?" Mustang asked curiously at the two boys that were standing in front of him.

They both nodded, standing in their pressed uniform, all neat and tidy and-what-not. (sigh gotta love a man in uniform)

"Hmm" Mustang asked as he sat back in his chair, Hawkeye was at her desk rearranging some papers.

"Colonel what exactly are you planning?"

"You know Christmas is coming up soon, hmmm"

The two boys just stood their, trying to guess what the man was going to make them do.

"Where's Edward?" Mustang asked after a long period of time.

"He and his brother are still in Resembool, sir…" Russell answered, muttering off when he caught sight of Winry walking in.

She continued with her work, wondering who the girl that Ezzy was talking about was. She didn't notice that Russell was looking at her; he was rather upset that she wasn't paying any attention at him.

Fortunately for him, nobody else was either.

He scuffed his shoe against the floor, trying to think of what Winry was thinking about, another guy perhaps? He felt himself go hot with jealousy.

Winry chose that moment to look at Russell, she had been trying to figure out who the guy was, she looked at him, he was thinking of something. She knew that much by how he scuffed his shoe on the floor, or maybe he was thinking of someone.

Jealousy filled her insides and she met his gaze, both looks of confusion and disbelief. (The key word is stupidity folks!)

At the sight of them meeting gazes, they looked the other way, both confused by the look in the other's eyes. Winry no longer dared to look up again, and focused on her work, she quickly got things finished and walked out the door, closing it with a small snap.


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Esmeralda walked down the road, this world was far more different from hers, I mean, she could walk down the street in her home town also but this was unknown territory for her, and it still felt calm.

She walked her way to the dressmaker's shop that Fletcher had pointed out when they first arrived that stormy night. Everything seemed to be covered in an inch of snow, and it all seemed too wonderful to the girl.

She walked towards the shop; she opened the door and heard the bell ting. She walked in and did not appear to see many customers there. She noticed the beautifully embroidered dresses and clothing, when she entered, she was not very talented with embroidery.

_Probably, because I didn't really have a real teacher…_

"May I help you?"

The young girl turned to see an elderly woman, in her 60's, with greying hair and a soft smile, kind eyes.

"Hello, are you the owner of this establishment?"

_This Establishment? Where did the come from?_

"Yes I am; my name is Maruyama Akemi. And you are…"

"My name is Esmeralda but everyone calls me Ez, and I am a dressmaker, one of my close friends, suggested that you were willing to take on an apprentice, I was wondering if it's possible I try out for it?"

"Yes, I am looking for an apprentice, what are your specialties? What is the latest thing that you have sown?"

"I mainly sow clothing, for example skirts, dresses, gowns, shirts, jackets just typically worn clothing, and I am wearing what I have sown"

Akemi walked towards her and examined the stitch work of her clothing, muttering things.

"You are very talented, my dear"

"Thank you" Esmeralda said. The lady turned to face her; she held her face in her hands.

"You have potential, and I can accept you as my apprentice"

"Thank you so much, I promise that you will not regret this generosity" she mumbled as the woman still held her face in her hands.

Akemi let go and waved her hand, and led her to the back, where she would be acquainted with the material and all the other clothing.

A week had passed and as Esmeralda tried to distract herself from Edward, she continued to get constant visits from eligible bachelors looking for clothes, or as it seemed.

"Hello hello!" a cheerful voice said as Esmeralda spotted Russell and Fletcher walking in. She smiled and was going to wave at them but her hands were wrapped in so much fabric.

"Hey, how's it going?"

"I'm so bored, we have to do all of the organizing for this stupid Christmas Ball, at central" Fletcher said, as he looked at all the clothes "brother isn't even letting me go"

"Well who would you take?" Russell asked which shut Fletcher up, as he walked out of the room to the next.

"Speaking of whose taking whom... have you asked Winry yet?" Esmeralda asked curiously, as she tried to blow off a piece of hair that had fallen on her face, she laughed, "Sorry, can you get that?"

He laughed, and moved forward, as he did Fletcher ran back in, "Brother, they're here"

"Who's…?"

"Esmeralda, guess who…" Winry said as she entered the store with Edward and Alphonse, there was an awkward silence.

Edward took in the picture of Russell touching Esmeralda, and his heart dropped to his knees. Russell cleared his throat loudly and moved his hand away from Esmeralda's face, the strand of hair fell again. Edward immediately assumed that Russell had already asked Esmeralda to go with him to the Christmas ball. Luckily he had already asked Winry at the station.

"Come to pick out some dresses for the ball?" Esmeralda asked, as she tried to dislodge herself from the fabric.

"Yeah…"

They all stood there, the tension could be cut with a butter knife, (you can't cut many things with a butter knife), Alphonse and Fletcher decided to take their brothers from the shop, if not some sort of fight would occur.

"So Winry" now that the four boys had left, the two girls could talk freely, "Who are you taking to the Ball?"

"Ed"

"Y-You're taking E-Ed?" she stammered, she stopped struggling with the fabric for a moment.

"Since you're taking Russell, Edward had already asked me, so I couldn't say no" Winry said, she sounded a bit bitter when she said that Esmeralda was going with Russell.

"But I'm not going with Russell; he hasn't asked anyone yet"

"Hasn't he, but when we came in…"

"He was brushing a strand of hair away from my face, which keeps bloody falling" Esmeralda said as she tried to blow the piece of hair out of her face.

Winry sat in thinking mode, _would he have asked me?_

"Well I don't have anyone to go with" Esmeralda said, as she finally removed her hair from her face.

"_You_, you have no one to go with?"

"Nope, no ones asked me" she thought.

"Out of all people I would have thought that you were a shoe in" Winry said, Esmeralda just shrugged. Unknown to both of them Colonel Mustang had forbidden anyone from asking her, the plan wouldn't work otherwise.

"I guess I just won't go, I mean it's a Christmas ball"

"No you have to go!"

"So are you going to be running your mouths or will you sell her something?" she heard from the back room, Esmeralda mouthed _my boss, _and then proceeded to show her the range of dresses.

Winry had no idea what she wanted to buy, so Esmeralda basically bought the dress for her.

As Esmeralda bid a farewell to Akemi and began to walk back to the apartment, she spotted Russell sulking in the street, snow begging to cover the jacket he so sorely loved. She looked at him curiously.

"What's wrong?"

"Edward had already asked Winry to the Ball" Fletcher replied as he appeared, apparently Russell had forced Fletcher to ask her, and she rejected him.

"You wouldn't be going with anyone would you?" Russell asked hopefully.

"Actually I'm not, we can go alone together aye?" she said, as she playfully hugged him, the ball was in two days time and she had to get a dress.

"Alone but together" Russell murmured, he smiled "Okay"

"I forgot something at the store…"Esmeralda said as she said goodbye to Russell and Fletcher and made her way to the store, she already had a key, and just entered the store.

"I forgot something!" she informed Akemi, she didn't hear a response, and as she found her things, she became curious. Usually Akemi would come out scolding her for forgetting things.

"Ezzy!" someone called, and she turned to see Alphonse outside, she went up to him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked the young man, he just shrugged.

"Looks like I'm accompanying you home" he said, as they both made their way through the snow back to their apartments.

"Where are you staying?" she asked Alphonse as they were about to say goodbye.

"Um…that building over there…room 16"


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

_**Your hair is like a sheet of silk,**_

_**Pure and soft glowing.**_

_**Your smile is like a summer's breeze,**_

_**Patient and all knowing,**_

_**Your eyes are sparkling pools of green,**_

_**Incredible to see.**_

_**Your heart is full of endless love,**_

_**You send shivers all through me.**_

_**I long to ask you if you care,**_

_**I long to ask but I don't dare.**_

_**For I fear you will not feel the same,**_

_**My restless heart is only to blame.**_

_**So I suffer in silence as I must do.**_

_**Until I know if you love me too.**_

_**--Erin Skiffington**_

The hall was done so beautifully, with decorations that reflected the Christmas mood, Edward was happy that he was with Winry, but he was looking out for Esmeralda.

"Do you think that they're coming?"

"I think they are…" Winry said as she too was looking for Russell. She was wearing a deep green dress that was halter necked. Edward looked good too in a black suit, like one of the ones he came back in.

"Full metal, you look well" Colonel said as he sat down with Hawkeye, who looked very different out of her uniform. Edward was glad that he had finally come to his senses and asked her out, they made a good couple.

"She looks gorgeous!"

"Is he that brother alchemist?"

As they all turned to see who had entered, it was no other than Esmeralda, who came in with Russell. She was wearing the deep blue dress that fanned out at the bottom, but clung to her own body shapes the way up. Her hair was done very nicely, and curled. Edward found himself unable to take his eyes away from her.

"Esmeralda! Russell!" Hawkeye called them over; they came together and greeted everyone, an awkward silence followed.

"We'll just leave then" Colonel said as he walked away with Hawkeye, leaving the tense group.

"I'll get you a drink" both boys said at the same time and they walked away.

"You said he didn't ask you, and here you are with him!" Winry said furious at her friend for lying.

"We're not here together; we're here by ourselves but together"

Winry didn't look at her and walked away; she found Edward by the drinks and asked to dance. Russell came back with their drinks; he spotted Edward and Winry dancing on the dance floor.

"She's upset, that's obvious" Esmeralda said to Russell, he was contemplating on asking Winry to dance, Esmeralda took his hand and they started to dance.

"W-what are you d-doing, they're right there... oh my god..."

"Calm down Tringham, listen, just say, can I cut in? And there you go!"

"Excuse me, can I cut in? Is that it?" Russell asked Esmeralda, she smiled and nodded.

"That's it"

As they danced their way to the couple, she realised that she would have to dance with Edward. She didn't want to be so close to someone that she thought she would never be able to have, _he's with Rose_

She walked into the indoor garden, it was more peaceful here, she wondered, as she walked around the fountain, the water was frozen.

Reflecting light blue on her dress, she couldn't help but still wonder if this was still all a dream, a terrifyingly beautiful dream, but of course it couldn't be because if it was she wouldn't be heartbroken.

She heard someone behind her and turned to see Edward, Winry must be dancing with Russell inside then.

"Um…Hello Ed" She said, awkwardly _did he come out here looking for me?_

"Hey Esmeralda, you look great" Edward said as he walked up beside her, the snow crunching softly beneath his feet, she saw the puffs of white smoke as they both breathed.

"You look good too Ed"

There was an awkward silence.

"Esmeralda, listen it might be hard for you to understand, and I know that this is hard for me but I'm just going to say it…I like you, I always have, I think you're beautiful and I don't have any feelings for Winry in the same way that I have feelings for you"

She was speechless, had he just said that. "Wh-what about... Rose?"

"Es..." he said, as he stepped closer, she looked up at him. He held her around the waist and pulled her until their chests were touching, and he leaned in, she took him by the arms and then he lowered himself into a kiss. There was nice, gentle warmth, but it was wrong somehow.

_This isn't how it's supposed to feel._

She opened her eyes and did not see Edward's face, but instead saw Russell's, she tried to pull away from him but the grip around her waist tightened, almost painfully.

-

Edward wanted to hit Russell; he had walked past the garden room to see Russell kiss Esmeralda. He was furious, and he no longer wanted to stay here, he walked back into the hall.

"Full Metal, where are you going?"

"Leaving"

"I guess Russell will have to take Winry home then, I don't think he'll be letting her go anytime soon"

"What are you talking about?" he snapped irritably.

"Russell hasn't stopped dancing with Winry since he asked her"

Edward looked at him, his mind processing what was just said so that he hadn't misheard.

"He's been here the whole time?"

"Yeah, why'd you-"

FWWWHHOOOM!

"What the hell was that?"

"Colonel, it was enemy fire! It's those things from last time!" a sergeant came up running, his tux ruined.

The Colonel had turned to Edward but he had already left, but not in the direction of the fire.


	34. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

"Ugh... you bitch!" Envy called out, as he realised that she had bitten him, he pushed her back and slapped her. Edward reached the garden to see Envy holding onto her wrists, as she struggled to get away.

"Envy! Deal with me not her!"

"But she' so pretty, no wonder you fell for her Edward, but here we are, are you heartbroken?" Envy said mockingly, as he turned into Alphonse, _**"I knew that they were together for a long time"**_

Edward felt his anger rise, how could he have ever believed that it was Alphonse?

"Upset that this bitch kissed me instead of you?" he said, and he turned back at the still struggling Esmeralda, and he slapped her again.

He let go of her as Edward tackled him to the ground, then the fighting really began. Esmeralda could only watch as the two fought, using alchemy or just pure skill.

Edward was so blinded by fury and anger that he had allowed himself to be hit more than one time, he wasn't fighting to his best ability and Envy knew that, he lunged at Edward.

"Ready to meet your maker?" Envy asked.

An explosion above them caused for people to start running out of the building, all other exits blocked, Esmeralda saw that the building was beginning to collapse, she ran forward.

Edward looked up at Envy, he tried to lunge at him but felt himself being pulled back, "No!"

As he felt Esmeralda pulled him back, he saw why. Large parts of the building were falling, and the roof above them was about to collapse, the rocks hit the glass as he took her hand and ran.

He shouldn't have left the building, but he didn't care about what Mustang would do, or the fact that Envy was still there. All he knew was that they had to get away from there.

"Ed..." she tried to say, as he ran with her through the streets. There were flashing lights and shooting occurring, people screaming and running to get away.

"Come on!" he said as he led her to a house, he opened the door, and they both ran in. They both leant against the door, breathing heavily in the dark.

"Why did you do that? You could have been killed!"

"You should be thanking me; if it wasn't for me then we wouldn't be here!"

Edward tried to remember if Sheska had lights in her house, but felt Esmeralda slide down the door beside her, he moved down beside her.

"A-are you okay? Did he hurt you?" he asked.

"It-it's nothing" she said.

As they sat there, their eyes adjusted to the light of the house, or lack of light.

"Where are we?"

"This is the house of Sheska, she... likes to read" he said, he looked over at her, and in the moonlight saw her smile slightly at the mountain of books surrounding them, as his eyes moved up her face he saw the mark where Envy had hit her.

"Ed..." she gasped as his cold hand suddenly touched her face, she sighed as the coldness worked against the heat of the bruise.

"S-sorry"

"I-it's alright... you just, surprised me is all" she said, "Ed... Listen, I'm sorry"

"What for... you saved my life" he said.

"I had to" she said, "I couldn't let him..."

There was an awkward pause and Edward moved his hand on her face, "You kissed him though"

"I thought it was-"

"You thought it was Russell" Edward said, moving his hand away, "I understand"

"Russell likes Winry, she likes him too" she said, "When Envy started talking to me... when he kissed me, I thought it was you"

"Me?"

"Listen, I'm not too good at explaining things, or admiting things to people, but..."

"But?" Edward prompted.

"I hate not talking to you" she said finally, "I hate not being around you, you've... you're really important to me Ed"

There was silence in the house and the noises outside continued.

"I just thought I'd say it, before anything happe-"

There was a flash of lightning outside, or was it fire?

She saw him looking at her, "Edward?"

"You... What are you trying to say?"

"Do I have to say it?" She asked blushing, "Really Ed? Do I?"

He moved over and found her face with his hands, "No, you don't have to say anything"

Then they kissed.


	35. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Edward was running down the hallways of the main office, there were people rushing all over the place today, as for the attacks that occurred last night.

"Brother, where have you been?" Alphonse asked as he saw his brother.

"Oh... I-I was..." he began.

"Alright, we have a major problem" Mustang said loudly, ending all the conversations in the room.

"We have discovered by some sources that the group that is doing all these terrorist actions are the same that have wanted to implement the industrial revolution on us for quiet some time now"

Hawkeye was handing out some folders, which contained information on the case, and of the terrorist group.

"They have been causing trouble for a while, and just recently this morning in fact, we got sights of their whereabouts, now tonight we hit this spot and we'll bring them down, these are orders from above"

"Yes sir"

"But what about the weapons that they used, we haven't seen such things before, what are we supposed to do?"

"We'll figure that out, now I want all of you to go and prepare yourselves.... Fullmetal, stay back" Mustang said.

"It's alright" Edwards said to Alphonse who was hesitant to leave the room, but he nodded and left. Edwards moved forward to stand in front of the table.

"Yes?"

"The people that we're dealing with, have... advanced technology, they are from the future and have capabilities and weapons which we are not familiar with. With Alchemy we can fight up to some point, but... as we saw last night, it will not be enough."

Edward waited for him to make a point.

"What I'm trying to say Edward is, we need someone to come with us that is familiar with these weapons"

"You- you don't mean…?"

"We have no other choice Edward; Esmeralda will have to accompany us"

"She isn't a soldier!" Edward exclaimed.

"That is of no importance, we need her to do this, and the entire city if not world depends on her knowledge of these things. I'm sorry Fullmetal... but she _must _come with us"

-

"Can I help…?" She began, but when Edward ran in and hugged her tightly she became shocked "Ed… what's wrong"

"I… You know that terrorist group that attacked last night, they have their location, and because we have never had any experience with industrial things…"

"What? What is it Ed?"

Edward pulled back and looked into her eyes, "I ... I won't let you go..."

"Th-they want me?" she asked.

His silence was enough of an answer, "You don't have to go"

"Ed, I..." she began, "I saw what they did... and... I can't let this happen again if I have the chance to stop it"

"No... no, please don't"

She smiled the concern that he showed towards her made her feel so loved, but she hated to see those beautiful golden eyes upset, she brushed her lips against his, and kissed him gently.

"I know you won't let me get hurt" she said, "I will go"


	36. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

"Are you sure you can do this?" he asked.

"Of course, I'm ready… I can do this"

"Good, because we have to eliminate the Alchemists completely for this to work, you are the key to the inside…With Envy now human, he is of no good use to us anymore… so it is up to you!"

"Yes I know, I know, I can do this… believe me, I'll have them tomorrow"

"Then we strike at dawn, and this world shall cower under our Iron Fist!"

Rose smiled, if she couldn't have Edward, than no one else would.

-

"These are the plans of the building, it's complicated to say the least, and there are a lot of staircases to get through, doors and passages that lead to the same spot"

"It's like a maze"

"Exactly"

"We'll split up into four groups, Hawkeye; you can go with a team and go to the eastern corner, Denny since you are now Second Lieutenant you will be with your partner Maria Ross you hit the western corner, Armstrong you go for the Southern side, I will be in the northern corner where we shall attack"

"Yes sir!"

"Are you all ready over there?" Mustang asked, as they got into their positions, ready to strike the terrorists, they had completely surrounded the outside.

"All ready here sir!"

"Okay, then I want us to get into position now before-"

BOOOOOOOM!

"What was that?"

"I think it was-"

"Those are more bombs…"

"No… I remember those, that's the gates that opened and released the soldiers out of the gates"

"Sir!" Fuery ran up towards them, "The soldiers are attacking the villages!"

"Al…" Edward began but Alphonse was already running towards the village, ready to protect the people, Fletcher too ran after him.

"Give them back up! The rest of you, go in and find out what they want!"

"Yes sir!"

Edward and Esmeralda, who were both dressed for battle looked at each other, fear and determination in their eyes. T

hey weren't in the same section as she was in a team with Russell, which Edward didn't mind that much anymore, they were bound to the centre of the containment; with Esmeralda's knowledge of the future she could get the upper hand with the weapons.

Edward was with Winry, and they were also going to the control centre, on a different path, where Winry could use her knowledge of mechanics to stop any weapons.

"See you later then"

"You bet"


	37. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

_**And that's where it began for us… this isn't just any story, this is a story of the Gate, this is how the chapter of one life ended, and how another began.**_

BOOM!

"What was that?"

"A bomb probably, come on we have to get to the control centre!"

"How do we know that they even have a control centre?"

"If Mustang says there is, then there must be"

Esmeralda looked sideways at Russell. After about another 10 minutes of running through the hallways and reaching many dead ends on the way, they had finally found a promising look of the control centre.

"Great finally we can get to wo-"

"You two do not belong here!"

Esmeralda and Russell froze at the voice, because they had no idea who it was, they turned around to be met by soldiers that were not of their own world.

"You are to be taken to the control centre!"

"No wa-"

"Russell, if they're taking us to where we're supposed to be taken, then it wouldn't be such a bad idea to go along with it"

"What?"

"Just don't complain" She said to him, she looked back at the soldiers "we will go with you to the control centre"

After about 5 more minutes of walking, passing doors and noting how to get back out again, they finally reached the centre.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Russell cried out, at the men that were obviously the leaders of the entire operation, there were soldiers all around, working on computers and electronic equipment that Esmeralda was familiar with, but Russell found fascinating.

The group of men, were working on a transmutation circle on the wall, which made no sense at all to Esmeralda, but Russell was trying to figure out what it was saying, the more they knew about the enemy's plans, the sooner the fighting would stop.

"You two are from this side of the gate, you will be sent with the others that will die with your alchemy!"

"Wait! I know who you are!"

"You do not know anything!"

"You're called industrialists, I know your name; think about it, how can I know that? A person from this side of the gate who knows about the industrialists and the revolution… if you want to know how, keep us alive"

There was a pause for a second, and they looked at them with interest, Russell looked at Esmeralda with a strange look.

"You will be necessary"

There was a collective sigh from both of them, relieved that she hadn't said the wrong thing.

"It begins in 30 minutes"

"The Eudoxus Polaris must be protected above against all else! Send the troops out, attack the surrounding villages!"

"They just said what they were going to do" Russell said, as they stepped back out of the centre of attention.

"Yes and what the hell is the Eudoxus Polaris?" Esmeralda replied they exchanged nervous glances at each other, watching the strange men concentrating on the transmutation circle on the wall.

BOOM!

Alphonse fell to the ground as another bomb hit a building he had just vacated; he heard footsteps and felt someone kneel by him.

"Are you alright?"

He looked up, to see a very pretty girl looking at him with concerned eyes; he would have blushed if he had the time.

"Come on, we have to get out of here!"

He took her hand and they ran through the villages, taking people out of their homes as they were being attacked. Alphonse transmuted a strong shelter that protected people from the bombs.

"Oh my God what is that?"

Alphonse turned to where her eyes were leading, it was incredible, and the amount of soldiers that were being released out of a random transmutation circle, Alphonse didn't know whether to run or to fight against them.

He stood transfixed.

"Come on, we don't have time for this, we have to save more people!"

Her voice snapped him back into reality, just in time to see the house that they were just in explode.

"How did the bombs get in the houses?" she cried out to him.

He was as confused as she was, "I don't know"

Suddenly a thought came to his head, he had been watching the soldiers for some time now, they knew exactly where to go, they were coordinated and strategic in their fighting techniques. They had placed bombs in home and on the street, unnoticed and yet they were new to this world, the only way that they were able to gain the upper hand on foreign ground, was if…

"They have a spy!"


	38. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

"What?"

"Fletcher!" Alphonse screamed as he spotted his friend trying to fight against the enemy soldiers, Alphonse helped him out and soon the three of them were leading the others into another shelter.

"Fletcher, you have to go back and tell them that there is a spy that's been leaking information about this world to the soldiers, they are way too coordinated to be doing this on their own"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, look at them, they move as if they have lived here their whole lives, not even I know this place as well as they do"

"That's not what I meant, I mean are you sure that I can leave you here with all these people to protect?"

"Yes, its fine, I'll take care of them… just go and warn the soldiers!"

Fletcher nodded at Alphonse and ran from where they were hiding, he made his way through the attacks with Alphonse providing some alchemic backup.

"I'll bring backup!"

Alphonse hoped that he did, because he lied when he said that he was able to take care of all these people, they were scared and the bombs were strong, he wasn't able to keep up with the large amount of people that were running into the shelter, he looked over at the girl who had helped him out before.

She was helping the wounded a bit, but was unable to do much more than that, this was turning from bad to worse, and above it all he had no idea what was happening back at the building.


	39. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

There was a loud thundering sound as they ran down the corridors; Winry and Edward felt like they had been running for hours, and with still no sign of anyone.

"There must be an easier way to get to the control room" she said.

Edward looked around, there were echo's "Someone's coming" he hissed.

"There... the air vents" he said, and they both looked on the walls and saw the grates, she brushed passed and took out some tools, opening them so that they could get into the wall.

The grate had just managed to be held into place when two soldiers walked past, "There is no one here"

"Dammit... they got away"

There was a static of a walkie talkie, "Yes?"

"Come back to the main control room, we have soldiers attacking the Eudoxus Polaris must be protected!"

"Yes sir"

They both nodded, but before they could turn back there was a flash of light and then nothing.

"This was a good idea, but we still have no idea how to get to the main control room" Winry said, as they dragged the bodies and started to strip of their uniforms, Edward threw a small device to Winry.

"What's that then?"

She looked down and saw what a map was, she assumed that the beeping light was them, "This is amazing... it's like a positioning system"

"We can look at it later, put these on" he said, and she nodded, and started to change her clothing.

-

Esmeralda backed away from one of the men that were coming towards her, "You... you are familiar with us?"

"I... That is of no importance to you" she said, and he grabbed her neck, Russell was grabbed by two guards as he watched the two, he hissed that she should tell him what he wants.

"Listen to your boyfriend..."

"He is _not _my boyfriend" she said.

"So you don't mind, if we kill him then?" he asked.

The guard moved and pointed a gun at Russell.

"What do you want?"

"I want what everyone wants.... fame, fortune and a world to rule over" the man said, "I am Jean Octavian"

"Did you just come for that?"

"I also have a grudge to settle with one called the Fuhrer" he said.

Russell choked back a laugh, "He has been dead for more than 3 years"

The man looked at him, "What?"

"Burned to the depths of hell with him" he said.

The man named Jean looked furious, and for a couple of seconds it looked as if he was going to order the two to die, "Guards!"

"Bring them in"

Esmeralda glared as two people entered the room, she recognized them both immediately.

Envy grinned evilly at her, as Rose also smirked at the pleasure of seeing Esmeralda caught and trapped, "Yes?"

"How are the weapons doing?" he asked Envy.

"Well, everything is going according to plan"

"The soldiers?"

"Are moving swiftly and rapidly through the city, thanks to my help" Rose said, smiling proudly.

Jean nodded, and then signalled to the guards. A wire was shot out and attached itself to Envy; he withered on the ground as thousands of volts of electricity ran through his system. Rose screamed and backed away from the body.

"You have lied to me"

"Ne-ne-n-e-v-er"

"You told me that the Fuhrer is still alive, these prisoners tell me otherwise" he said, the electricity stopped but Envy continued to whither on the ground, "You are no longer a homunculus, I can allow my associate here to cook you from the inside"

There was genuine fear in Envy's eyes, "Th-they lie"

"Do they?"

Jean turned back to Russell, and as he did Envy shot out and kicked him, but the wire was still attached and the soldier set it on full power.

Esmeralda turned away, however satisfying it was to see Envy being punished; she didn't wish to see him die, or anyone die in such a manner.

He writhed on the ground and then was still, his glassy eyes showing no sign of life.

Jean looked at the two, "You best hope that you are not lying to me either, as your fate will be the same as his"

He looked over at Esmeralda who stared at the motionless body of Envy, they hit Russell on the head and he lay now unconscious on the floor, "Now, let me ask you again... how do you know who we are?"


	40. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

"Our world?" Jean asked interested, "And you've managed to come here, and you're plan was to...?"

Esmarelda looked at him, "My plan was nothing... I was dragged here by _him_; he said he knew a way out..."

"She's lying" Rose said, "S-she planned all of this... w-with the military"

The man looked at her, and shrugged, "It is of no importance, they will soon cease to exist"

Rose looked at him, shocked, "W-what?"

"You must hate these... alchemists as well, for what they have done to you, for what they have forced you to leave behind" he said, ignoring Rose.

She looked directly at him, "I have not left anything"

"You will never find your way back to your world" Jean said, "It is... these people's fault"

He pointed to the motionless Tringham.

"No..." she said.

"Yes, my dear. Everything that you have worked hard for, everything that you have loved in the world, has been taken away from you, you no longer have a home, you no longer have a past, you will not have a future here... unless" he said, "You join us"

"I will never join you"

"Ah..." he said, pointing to her, "That is where you are wrong. This device, the Eudoxus Polaris, is something very extraordinary; with it... we will drag every single thing that has even the slightest bit of alchemy in it... and drag it to another world where no such things exist

"The society here will crumble without people to guide it, and Alchemy will cease to exist for these people, and you will need us to help you out of there..."

She shook her head, "You cannot do that, alchemy is the very foundation of this land, you will destroy the world if you do!"

"What is a world? Their books? Their magical circles?"

"Then why do you use alchemy as well?" she said, looking at the circle on the wall.

"That is special alchemy, used to draw whatever we want in it"

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked.

"Because... to be ruler of the world, I will be King, and behind every great man, is a great woman... and you are a _great _woman" he leaned in and took her face, whispering closely to her ear, "You will belong to me"

"No!" Rose exclaimed, "You promised _me!_"

Jean finally turned to look at the outraged Rose, "_You? _Why would I want someone from_ this _world?"

He smirked as he saw the look on Rose's face, she kept on shaking her head, "I did so much for you, and you are ready to throw me away like this?"

He laughed, "Of course... guards!"

But she had already averted them and ran out of the room, Jean sighed, "Go look for her... she can't go far anyways"

-

Rose ran down the twisting hallways, her eyes burning with tears.

'Why do they all choose her? Why can't someone pick me for once? Haven't I done enough for them?'

She gasped as she collided with the guards, they grabbed her and she started to struggle, "Let... go of me!"

"Rose! Rose!"

She looked up and saw the golden eyes of Edward; she looked up at him, and then jumped into his arms, "Oh Ed... I've done something terrible"

"What do you mean? How did you get in here?"

She started to sob, he pulled her off him, and held her by the shoulders, and she continued to cry, "What did you do?"

"Th-they promised... they promised me so many things!" she said, and the realization stung Edward like a slap in the face, he looked at her as she continued to cry.

"You... You've been helping them"

"I... I know it was wrong, but plea...please, I... I was doing it for us"

"No!" he said, she stopped and looked at the now cold and impassive face, "No, you did it for _you_, when this is over..."

He shook his head, and she knew what he meant.

"P-please Ed, I... think of my baby" she said, "You can't leave a helpless child without a mother"

Edward flashed back to when he was smaller, the boy would have been around his own age, he looked over at Winry who had been watching the entire thing, and she nodded.

"Help us stop this" Edward said, "It will be your 'get out of jail' free card"

Rose looked slightly confused at the term that he used, but knew that it meant that she could still save herself, she nodded.

"What are they planning, and how are they doing this?"

Rose took a deep breath and wiped the tears off her face.

"There's this transmutation circle..."

-


	41. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

"10 minutes sir"

Russel blearily opened his eyes, his vision doubled and he concentrated on focusing it into one image, blurry but only one image. His hearing came more easily, and he heard sobbing echoing in the room.

There were men working on the machines, he heard the beeping noises.

He looked around the room, and immediately saw (from his position on the floor) Envy, the homunculi on the floor, his eyes were wide open and looking directly at him.

He gasped and backed away, it took only seconds to realise that he was dead.

"Russell?"

He turned to see Esmeralda, her face defiant but solemn, she wasn't crying, 'then who was sobbing?'

He turned back to see Rose, he remembered her from a while ago, 'what was she doing here? What happened?'

"You're a foolish girl" Jean said, "Thinking that I would choose you over _her"_

"Yo-you promised me..." Rose sobbed, "You promised me everything"

"You're a selfish girl" Jean said.

"Please.... please don't kill me" she said.

Russell wished to turn away, but something caught his eye, the guard that was holding her wasn't looking at Rose, but was looking straight at him.

"Five minutes sir"

His eyes widened when he saw Winry looking at him, she looked quickly to her left, somewhere behind Jean.

He looked at the guards by the wall, and scrunched his eyes confused.

He looked at Esmeralda who raised her eyebrows, trying to sign something to him.

Russell turned, again to look at the guards, one was making his way to the wall with the transmutation circle, and Russell saw the golden eyes that were unique to the Elric brothers as he turned back.

He looked to the wall, the science of it was beginning to unlock in his mind, and he knew that Edward was a genius with transmutation circles, having the ability through passing through the gate.

Russell understood the plan.

_Edward was altering the transmutation_

He looked back at Winry, who looked pointedly back down to Rose, who continued to plead for her life.

"Three minutes"

"You're going to wish you never betrayed me" Rose spat out.

"Betrayal?" he screamed back at her, "You have betrayed your own people, giving us the power and the ability to overtake this city and its people... When this is over, I will hand the betrayed over to them, and they will see what shall be done of you. If it's the last freedom I ever give them"

"Fool!"

He raised his hand to slap her, when a scream stopped him.

"No!"

Jean turned to Esmeralda; the others looked at her also.

The distraction that she caused came just in time, as Winry would have faltered as pretending to be a guard and would have defended Rose. Edward hadn't finished altering the circle as of yet, and needed more time.

"No? You _don't _wish me to hit her, this whore?" Jean asked, "The one who betrayed everyone you care about here, she is one of the ones that have brought you here, and have kept you her in misery. You do not wish to see them hurt"

"No" she said.

"What do you wish for them, my sweet?"

"I wish that you would die"

"Do not speak to me like that" he said, he grabbed her cheeks and moved towards her, "You will **not **speak to me like that again, do you understand"

She spit in his face, and he slapped her, she looked back at him defiantly.

"You will not achieve what you want here" she said, "You will be thwarted, and I will want nothing more than to see you and all of your technology gone, I may have lost things... but I will lose more if this world disappears"

"Two minutes"

"I will not be stopped" Jean said, acting the part of an insane mad man.

"You are a fool" Russell began, as he saw that Edward was almost completely done, but he had less than 2 minutes, Jean looked down at him "You do not know what power Alchemy has here"

"I have seen it, and I am not impressed"

"You have seen nothing yet"

"30 seconds sire"

Edward was panicking, he needed more time, it wasn't done yet.

A guard saw Edward, "Hey, what are you doing?"

"20 seconds...."

Edward turned as he began to write frantically,

"Get away from there!"

"Ten...."

"Guards, arrest him!"

"Nine..."

Winry shot out and hit the nearest guard, as they all did, trying to stop them from getting to Ed.

"Eight...

"Stop the countdown!"

"Seven..."

"It cannot be stopped, the Polaris will open!"

"Six..."

They all turned to see Edward, one of the guards had grabbed him; he only had one last stroke, he tried to fight his way through.

"Five"

Russell felt himself being grabbed by someone; he turned to see Esmeralda, her intentions written on her face.

"Four"

"No..."

"It has to be done" she said, tears in her eyes "It's the only way..."

Russell closed his eyes and nodded, "Go"

"Three"

There was a flash of lighting as vines started to rush towards the guards, Esmeralda rushed passed them, grabbing the chalk that lay broken on the floor.

"Two"

As she drew the last and final line, she looked back at Edward, who was struggling to get away from the guards, but he seemed to be blinded by tears, he was screaming, but she couldn't hear him.

"One"

There was a flash of light, and they were all blinded by it, wind started to rush past all of them, and then after what seemed an eternity, it stopped.

"W-what...?"

The guards were gone, everything was gone, and it was as if none of it had ever happened, but their victory was short lived.

"Ed" Russell ran forwards, but knew that he wouldn't be able to pull him from the wall.

Sobs racked his body, as he pounded his fists against the wall, trying to call someone who wouldn't be able to hear him.

-


	42. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

A young woman woke up in hospital 5 weeks after surviving a terrible earthquake, there were no survivors in the building that collapsed, except for her.

When she first opened her eyes, she looked down at the needles in her arms, she rushed to take them out, and as she did, she threw up on the bed.

The nurse was there shortly after, finding the patient had fallen unconscious once again.

The second time she woke; she managed to stay awake.

"Can you remember what happened?"

She looked at the doctor, confused and feeling completely alone "No..."

He leaned forward and shone a light through her eyes, and something in her mind made her flinch and move away, she threw up on the side of the bed.

"It's okay... calm down..."

She looked at the vomit on the floor.

"It's just a side effect of the accident"

"Accident, what accident?" she asked.

"Y-you don't remember?" He looked at her, waiting for her answer.

"What accident?!" she exclaimed, tears running down her face.

The doctor nodded, and tried to calm her "It's alright"

"I don't know who I am... or who you are... or what happened. That's **not **alright!"

The doctor nodded to a nurse beside her, she strapped a mask over her mouth and nose "What are you doing? What's that? Get away from me that's..."

Her eyes blurred as the gas took its course, she felt herself sleeping again.

When she woke, it was dark, there were two people talking outside her curtain.

"... She has severe damage on the frontal lobes of her..."

"In English, please doctor?" another man said, she squinted, he seemed familiar.

"She has temporary memory loss; she may be able to recall small details in the next few days, but whether or not her entire memory will come back to her, only time will tell"

"Is she sleeping?"

"Yes, we gave her some gas to help calm her down"

"Gas? Isn't morphine better for what she's been through...?"

Her eyes blurred and her head hit her pillow, sleeping again.

She opened her eyes, the sun was hitting her directly in the face, she heard someone snort, and she turned to see someone she knew, but didn't know his name, sleeping on a nearby chair.

She studied his face, "Ss...Sam?"

He jerked his head up at hearing this, and he smiled as he saw her looking at him, he rushed to her side.

"Hey you" she said.

"Es... Esmarelda?"

He smiled and nodded, "How you doing?"

"I... I don't know..." she said, she looked down at her hand, IV drips were sticking out of them, her first instinct was to pull them out.

"No... They're good" Sam said, grabbing a hold of her hands"D-Do you remember anything?"

She shook her head, "No..."

"You were in an accident, you were in a building and it collapsed, they said that you won't remember some things... but in time all your memory should come back"

"Who brought me here?"

"The rescue workers who found you, the other men in the building were crushed to death, but you were found against a wall" he looked at her as he spoke, but she shook her head, not remembering anything.

"The police want to talk to you"

"Me?"

"Well... they don't know who all those men were, and they don't know how you got there"

"But I don't know either!!" she exclaimed.

There was a knock on the door, and two policemen came in.

"Good Morning"

She looked at them, suddenly embarrassed.

"How are you today?"

She looked down, and swallowed, "I haven't thrown up..."

The policemen smiled gently at her, "That's always good to hear. We're just here to ask you a few questions about the accident"

"I don't remember anything" she said.

"So you don't know how you got there, or who those men found under the rubble were?"

"N-no" She started to sob, feeling so useless at the fact that she didn't know anything, "I-I'm sorry"

Sam took her hand.

"It's alright Miss... you don't have to answer if you're not feeling comfortable" the officer said, "We hope you get better soon"

When they left she looked at Sam, "Get me out of here"

"You can't go yet... they still have to do some examinations on you"

She sobbed, "I-I want to g-go n-now!"

"Es... you can't... they have to check, that you're... ok" he said, she noticed how he hesitated, she looked at him, he was hiding something.

"What?"

He didn't look at her.

"What is it?!" she yelled at him.

The nurses came in; ready to gas her again, but Sam shook his head "It's alright"

"Call us if you need anything" she said.

"What aren't you telling me?" She asked again.

"Es..." He exhaled, "A couple of weeks ago, we were at a party and I was inside and there was this... earthquake, another one..."

She looked at him, still not understanding.

"What are you telling me?"

"You've been missing for three weeks"

She looked at him, in complete shock, "I've been... you mean... I don't..."

"It's alright, you're here now..." he stopped, in his mind, he should tell her about Alphonse and Edward, and who they were, but she was in a fragile state at the moment, and he didn't think that she would be able to handle so much news at once.

"And?" she prompted.

"The... the doctors... they..."

He looked away from her, struggling to structure his next sentence.

"Sam, I need to know"

-


	43. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

It had been three years since they found her in the wreckage of a building, three years since they told her that she had been the only survivor in an accident that killed everyone else in the building, except her.

It had been three years since, and she still remembered nothing.

"Aaaam"

She turned to see Sam, attempting to persuade her son to eat the rest of his vegetables.

"Come on... aaam" he said, "Look! I'm eating it, yuum"

"No!" he said, as he threw some carrots at Sam.

"Don't take them off, I think it's actually improved the shirt" Esmeralda said, gaining a laugh from her son.

He glared at her, and then looked back, "You think that's funny... I'm gonna get you!"

Edward squealed in delight as Sam chased after him.

She sighed and watched them; it had been three years since she had her son, she had panicked when Sam had first told her, she thought that the men had done something to her, but Sam seemed to know something that she didn't.

He had been hiding who his father was, he never told her, but she heard him talk about a man to Edward, but she couldn't remember anything.

"Es... can you get us some drinks?"

"Get 'em yourself" she said as she walked back into the house.

She looked at the milk shakes in front of her; it seemed that everywhere she looked her mind was trying to tell her something, trying to remind her of something that she couldn't remember.

It was a terrible thing to know but to **not **know.

The phone rang, "Hello? Oh, yeah, sure... Sam!"

He ran inside, "Yeah?"

"Phone"

"I'll be back, I finally got that present for Ed's birthday..."

"That's great"

"Yeah, I hope he likes it" Sam said, as he ran off "I'll be right back"

"Alright..." she looked back out the window, and saw Edward playing in the sandbox.

Sam had insisted on letting him have one, Esmeralda never wanted it, she didn't think it was safe, but she saw that Ed was happy, and that made her happy but not at ease, ever since he was born, strange things would happen around him.

She looked down at the milkshakes, and tried to balance the tray of them into the backyard, but stopped when she saw that the cutlery on the table had begun to rattle.

Her eyes widened, and she dropped the glasses, glass shattering everywhere, she ran outside, "Edward!"

He did not turn to look at her; he didn't even seem to notice the earthquake, there was a flash of light as she reached him, the ground stilled.

"Baby... are you okay?" she asked as she cradled him in her arms, checking his face and hands for any scratches.

"Mama... make for you" he said.

She looked down, in the sandpit there was a small wooden doll standing in the middle of what used to be a sandbox, but the sand was gone; looking at it curiously, she picked it up, and as she did she felt the warmth of it.

Memories started to rush back at her, scattered in her mind, but slipping into place, she gasped and held Edward tighter.

"Mama" he said, "Door

She looked at him, as if for the first time, his golden eyes seemed brighter as she finally recognized whose eyes they were

"Edward..."

_**This isn't just my story, this is the story that my mother told me, this is how I learnt about my gifts, and about the Gate. Though I was told to be careful with these talents, that I inherited, I know deep down inside that my mother would to the same if she could...**_

_**I want to know my father, I want to see him and know him.**_

_**And ... I have the power to get to him.**_

**END**

Note from Jtoasn: the chapters from 16-41 have not had the beta-reading treatment. I did this because I'm too impatient to wait for them to be completed, and wish to post up the sequel. thank you.


End file.
